My Little Sister Is A Human
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: New chapter! Short but better then nothing...Jen is in His hands now...warning! Sever beating and mentions of rape. Feel free to skip over certain parts if you don't like it. I claim first human/cars crossover!
1. Rocket and Jen

Disclaimer: I do not own cars or any of the characters.

" Rocket! Rocket where are you!" Jen called out. She had no idea were she was, all she remembered was driveing with her pal ' Red Rocket' then waking up on the side of the road. Rocket was a 1969 Olds W-30 442, a muscle car that her dad had found and raised. He was like a big brother to her, he looked after her after her mom died giving birth to her. Feeling frustrated, Jen let lose a string of swear words in Irish and kicked a rock out of her path. That was when she saw something red in the distance, moving towards her at a high speed. _**"Rocket! I finally found you- wait a minute, Rocket doesn't go that fast."**_ Jen's eyes widen as she looked for something to hide behind, but there was nothing. She knew what other cars would think of her; she would be a wild animal that should be locked up. _" I'll have to use the 'last ditch' option."_ Jen thought before she layed on the ground like she was hurt.

Lightning saw her lying by the side of the road and turned to Doc. " Doc, what's that by the road?" They slowed down as they came closer to Jen and Docs eyes widen slightly.

" Well I'll be, it's a human. A young one too be the looks of it." Lightning looked confused as they rolled closer.

" Doc, just what is a human? And why haven't I seen one before?"

" They were the first things on the planet but then they just started dying off about thirty years ago. Most of them are in zoos but there are still a few wild ones wandering around. Others are kept as pets but they can be hard to care for." They were about a foot away from Jen when there was a roar of an engine. Jen opened her eyes and kicked Lightning who was closer.

" OW!" Lightning yelled she did several backwards summersalts and landed on her feet then ran in the direction of the noise, she knew that engine anywhere.

_" Rocket! Rocket help me!"_ Jen yelled when she heard Doc and Lightning comming up behind her. Lightning drove infront of her and when she tried going around Doc cut her off.

" Easy kid, we're not going to hurt you-" Lightning started but was cut off by an angry voice.

" But I'll hurt you if you don't get away from her!" A red muscle car stopped right between them and Jen, alowing her to quickly climb on his hood and grab the sunroof that had been placed there just for her. " Did they hurt you Jen?" He asked, not takeing his eyes off Doc and Lightning who were blocking the exit out of town.

" No Rocket, I'm all right. But what about you? You have a dent in your left side!"

" Don't worry about it, just hold on tight!" With that, Rocket sped off towards Raditor Springs with Doc and Lightning on his bumper.

Sheriff was at Flo's Dinner with Sarge when he heard a loud noise comming from the highway into town.

" Hey man, what's going on out here?" Ramone asked as he came out of his shop with his new paint job.

" Don't know hun, but it looks like Doc and Lightning are chaseing some one." Flo answered him as she looked down the road. Sure enough, Rocket zoomed pass only to be stopped by Sarge who tail gated him. He went into a spin that sent Jen flying from his hood and landed with a thump on the road. " Is that a human?"

" Yes I'm a human! What else I be?" Jen shouted at them as she ran to Rocket, who had been cornerd by Doc, Lightning, Sheriff and Sarge. " Get away from him or I'll kick you again!" She yelled at Lightning.

" It can talk!"

" I'm insulted. Yes I can talk and I am a **girl** thank you!" She then turned to inspect the damage Sarge had done. " Great, to add to your dent on your left side you now have a dent in your right side near your back bummer and your missing some paint to top it off." By then Sally, Red, Filmore and Lizzie had joined the group and were looking at Rocket and Jen in couriosity.

" I can fix that, but I would like to know why and how you two came here." Doc asked both of them.

Rocket looked at Jen out of the corner of his eye and gave a slight nod. " Go ahead, something tells me we're going to be here a while."

When Jen spoke, her voice was riddled with anger. " A racecar called Chick came across my village and took every one away to a zoo. Only me, Rocket and a few others got away."

"Why that no good-" Lightning started be but stopped when Doc gave him a stern look that clearly said to keep quiet. Then Doc turned back to Jen and Rocket.

" If you will follow me and can take care of those dents."

" I'm not going anywhere without Jen, how do I know you would hurt her?" Rocket asked eyeing them with suspition.

" Like don't worry man. We like, wont hurt her. How about some organic fuel?" Filmore said in his usually drawl. As he said that, a low rumble came from Jen who scratched the back of her head, a little embarressed.

" You hungry dear?" Flo asked with a smile. Jen nodded and Flo turned to Rocket. " I have some human food at the diner, she can get something to eat while you get those dents taken care of, then you can get some oil for yourself, okay?"

Rocket and Jen looked at each other. It had been a couple of days since ether of them had something to eat and it was starting to show with Jen. She was getting skinnier everday and didn't seem to have very much energy anymore. " Fine." They both said at the same time then went seperate ways, Rocket following Doc to his clinic and Jen walking behind Flo and Ramone.

" I'm going to need your help getting the food off the shelf, it's at the top." Flo said as they entered the diner.

" No problem, anything for you." Ramone answered. Jen was a good five feet away from them and close to the door just incase she had to make a run for it. The last time a strange car had 'helped' her, she was almost sold as a pet. Her father had punished her dearly for that and she had the scars to prove it. That was when she noticed that Ramone was starting to lean to one side. What she didn't see was the rope that was coiled around her leg had snagged as Ramone fell." Uh oh, woah... WOAH!" Jen suddenly found herself hanging in the air as Ramone crashed to the ground on his roof, his hydraulics swaying in the air.

Jen let out another string of swear words, this time in Spanish, as she tried to get her leg free.

" I'll be right back, I need of help to get you back on your tires." Flo said as she rolled out of the dinner.

_" This is just great, what else can go wrong today $#!?"_ Jen said to herself in Spanish again.

_" Watch your language kid, I can understand everthing your saying." _Ramone said to her from the floor.

_" Your Spanish?"_

_" Yes."_

_" Ah crud it all to heck."_ Jen looked to her left and saw that she was level with the shelves. She arched her back so she wasn't looking at it upside down and found a can of pasta and a bottle of water. _" Found the food."_

_" Good, 'cause here comes Flo with Sheriff and Sarge."_

" I told you that the human was trouble, look at the mess she got into already." Sarge said as the three of them flipped Ramone back on his tires.

" I maybe hanging up here but I can still hear you! _You misserable old Jeep._"

" What did she just say?" Sarge asked as Ramone sapressed a chuckle. Sarge glared at him then at Jen who glared right back at him. " What did you just say to me you little pest?"

Jen just sneered at him. " That's for me to know and for you to find out." She pushed her shirt back up. " Flo? Could you please get me down before I loose my shirt?" She didn't want any one to see the scars on her back, but it was to late for that.

Sarge's eyes widen slightly when he saw the scars on Jen's back. Most were old but there was a couple of new ones that crissed crossed on the old ones. There was even a couple of bullet wounds._**" Those came from a knife from the looks of it. What happend with this kid?"**_ By then Jen was back on the ground with the food in one of her hands while she pulled her leg free of the rope with the other. _**" I'll have to talk to Sheriff and Doc about it"**_

Rocket staired straight ahead of him as Doc fixed the dents. He disliked other cars because of what they had done to do to him and his village.

" No sence worrying about it now kid, what's done is done. Atlease you have Jen with you." Doc said to him and when he didn't answer, he continued. " Just out of curiosity, why were you living in a human village? Didn't you have a family?"

" I was abandoned when I was four years old and Jen's dad found and raised me. She's my family now."

" And a tough one at that. She kicked Lightning before you showed up." Doc said with a chuckle.

" She was trained for that. Her father made sure of it." Rocket's voice held a tinge of anger that Doc picked up on right away.

" He sounds like he's tough. Wasn't he a good father to her?"

" That's not my story to tell. You'll have to talk to Jen about that, so good luck." Rocket didn't want to talk about how many times Jen had come back home tired and bleeding from the 'training' her father made her do, how she cried herself to sleep beside him every night. It broke his heart to see like that, she was like a little sister to him. He recalled a couple of nights ago when she woke up crying, saying that her father was hitting her again. It had taken several minutes for him to calm her down and convince her to go back to sleep. " Are you done?"

" Yes, you can go now. I'll talk to Ramone about giving you a touch up paint job." Doc watched Rocket as he drove out of the clinic.

After he left, the phone rang.

" Doc? It's Sarge. I need to talk to you and Sheriff about Jen."

" Okay, I'll get Sheriff and meet you at the track tonight after their both asleep." With that, he hung up and drove to Flo's.

Rocket had just got to Flo's and saw Jen out front eating someting out of a can and drinking a bottle of water. " Hey Jen. Feeling better now?" He asked as he drove up beside her. She gave him a thumbs up as she drank some of the water. Flo drove up to him and gave him a can of oil.

" On the house hun."

" Thanks." He drank some and took the time to look around. It was a small place but that was fine with him, their village was just a little bit bigger.

Then a blue Porsha drove up. " Hi, my name's Sally. You two can have a place to sleep at the Cozy Cone to sleep tonight." She smiled at them in a comfortabe way that neither Rocket nor Jen had seen before. Then Rocket saw Jen do something she hadn't done in months.

She smiled back. " That sounds all right, what do you think Rocket?"

He smiled back at her. " Sounds good."

" Good, you can have number three." Sally said to them with another smile then started to talk with Flo.

_" You like it here Jen?"_ Rocket asked in Irish.

Jen looked over at him. _" Every one here is so nice. It feels like a dream, that I could wake up at any minute. In other words, yes I like it here."_

Rocket nodded and looked at Flo who was laughing at one of Ramone's jokes before he turned back to Jen. _" Flo reminds me of your mom, you know."_ He saw a far away look come over her eyes. _" Your mom was alot like her. Kind, generous and willing to put others welfar before her own... Jen, do you want to stay here?"_

She snapped back to reality and looked at him. _" Do you want to?"_

_" If your happy here, then we can stay."_ He smiled as she nodded her with joy.

There was suddenly a noise coming from the highway and then suddenly there were reporters everywhere.

" Lightning! How does it feel to find a human?"

" Lightning! Will you keep it or sell it?"

" What will you name it?"

Doc, Sally and Mater looked back to Rocket and Jen and saw that they were both scared. Jen was crouching on Rockets trunk while Rocket backed away from the increaseing mob. He looked ready to bolt as the mob pressed in. Sheriff saw this and grew angry.

" STOP!" The mob grew quiet at the outburst and stared at Sheriff. " You will leave Radiator Springs at once, or so help me I'll get the national police on you! NOW GET LOST!!" Slowly, the mob left but a green car stayed behind. " Didn't you here me? I said 'get lost' and I mean now!"

" I don't think so, not until I get what's mine."

" Chick." Lightning spat out in disguss, " What do you want?"

" Chick?" A small voice squeaked out. Turning around, they saw a terrified looking Jen on Rocket's trunk while Rocket was glaring daggars at Chick. " Make him go away Rocket, make him go away."

Flo and Ramone drove over to them and whispered to them, " Ramone's gonna take Jen to his shop and hide her in the back. She'll be safe there." But before Jen could move Chick rammed the front of Rocket and sent her flying to the ground. He tried to get to her but Jen had landed on her feet and ran towards a tree. She quickly climbed the tree and Rocket rammed Ckick in the side and parked infront of the tree.

" You stay away from my little sister." He said in a dangerously low voice.

" 'Little sister?' Don't make me laugh, that human belongs to me and I already have plans for her. Sell her to a zoo or breed her." Ckick anouced with a sneer. Before he could say anything else, Sheriff and Sarge drove up infront of Rocket.

" If you don't leave right now I'll arrest you for assalt."

Ckick looked at them and then at Jen. " Don't think you'll be safe here human, after all, you belong to me." With that he drove away.

Rocket sighed. This was getting to be a very rough day. " You can come down now Jen." He heard her climb down then dropped beside him and look at him with concern.

" Are you all right Rocket?"

" I'm just tired sis, maybe we should get some rest."

" Not before I fix those dents, then you can get some rest and tomorrow you can get a touch up paint job."

As Rocket drove away there was suddenly a loud bang and then he heard Jen gasp. " Jen? What's wro-" He stopped in mid-sentance when he saw her raise her hand. It was covered in blood.

" Rocket...help." She pitched forward and Rocket drove to catch her on his hood. She was unconsence.

" Sis? Sis wake up." He nuged her with his hood but she didn't move. His world started to spin and he didn't see or hear the others drive up to him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Jen's blood pooling on his hood.

Cliffhanger! I'll put up the 2nd chapter when I can. Flames are welcome as they will be used to heat my three story house!

This is my first story so please be nice.


	2. Flashback

I don't own Cars or any characters, just Rocket and Jen.

When Rocket woke up, he was back in Doc's clinic and he could tell that it was night without even looking at the window. It took him a little while to clear his head but when he did, he suddenly realized that Jen was nowhere in sight. He closed his eyes as he tried to contain his panic. After he found out what that man was doing to Jen, he hardly ever left her side for more than a few minutes at a time.

His eyes remained closed as he remembered that horrable day and the promise he made to her.

_**Flashback**_

" It hurts Rocket. It hurts so much." Jen whispered as she rocked herself against his tire.

Rocket looked sadly at his sister. He was her big brother, he was suppost to protect her, not let her continuesly get hurt. " Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone? I could have done something, anything to stop him."

" You did stop him Rocket."

" But just for today. We have to tell the other villagers about this so he can be punished."

" Rocket, you and I both know that no one in the village will help me. That man is the leader of them and I'm the evil one that should have died," Jen explaind as she pointed at the village in the distance, " After all, look at all the things that happened since I was born."

He knew Jen had a point. If anything bad happened, from a child getting a simple cut to the crops dying, Jen was automaticly blamed and punished. " I promise Jen, I will never let him or anyone else hurt you again."

" But Rocket, if you do that you'll be punished too!"

" I don't give a damn. The worst he can do is give me a couple of dents." Rocket reved his engine to cut off any protest from Jen. " Now close your eyes and get some rest. Like I said, I'll protect you."

_**End Flashback**_

" He's back Rocket. He found us."

Rocket's eyes snapped opened as he yelped and tried to scramble away. He felt his engine kick into overdrive and as he tried to get away, he knocked several things over. He turned towards the voice and found Jen sitting up on two padded tables that where pushed together. " Jezz little sis, give me engine failer why don't you?"

She chuckled dryly at him before giving a shrug. " Sorry, I'll give you a warning next time. But seriouly bro, he found us. He followed us from the village to here."

" I know. He's the only one with the type of gun that can shot from more than a hundred yards...Look, lets talk about this in the morning, alright? We both need to get some sleep."

" Rocket, I don't want to put anyone here to get hurt because of us."

Rocket was about to answer when there was a loud bang outside. Jen and Rocket looked at each other before Jen got off the tables and climbed on top of Rocket while pressing her hand against her wound. " You sure you want to come with me?"

" Don't be daft! There is no way I'm staying by myself in here with him running around." She crossed her arms over her chest as she sat down on his hood.

" Good point...and I'm not daft." Rocket mumbled to himself as he pushed through the doors.

Sorry it took me so long and that the chapter is so short. This is a look into Jen's and Rocket's past so enjoy!

Flames are welcomed as I will use them to heat my three story house.


	3. Stampied!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, just Jen and Rocket.

Special thanks to Life Is A Highway66 for the two much needed reviews and one of SevenStar's questions will be answered in this chapter.

Swearing in this chapter. Don't like, don't read.

Ch.3

When Rocket pushed the doors to the clinic open, both he and Jen expected to see Him out there. What they didn't expect to see was a hurd of tracktors coming right at them. Rocket didn't move for a few seconds, but then quickly got out of the way.

" BLOODY HELL!" Both he and Jen yelled at the same time.

" Watch your mouth boy, and what in the name of chrysler are you two doing out here? You should both be resting at the clinic." Sheriff said as they watched Mater try to round up the tracktors. A few yards away, another tracktor was chasing a screaming Filmore with Sarge right behind it. " That happeneds every time. One of them goes after Filmore and Sarge has to chase it down...Mater! How many times do I have to tell you not to go tracker tipping?"

" It wasn't me this time Sheriff, I swear! Cross my engine! Howdy Rocket, howdy Miss Jen." Mater yelled at them as he started moving the trackers back to their field.

As soon as all the tracktors were gone, Doc came up to them. " One of these days I'm gonna get an electric fence put up. I'm gonna take a guess and say that the noise got both of you out here." Doc said to Rocket and Jen who both nodded in response. " Well, since your both up I can ask some questions. Come with me."

Doc led them to Flo's place where everyone else was gathered. " There you are! Are you two all right?" Flo asked as she drove up with a can of oil and a bottle of water.

"We're fine Flo. Thanks." Rocket said as Jen took a sip of the water. " Doc, you said that you had some questions for us?"

" Yes. For one thing how did you two get split up?"

" I have blackout moments. When that happends, my memory stops working for a while and I sometimes go limp." Jen explained with a shurg.

" Does that happen often?" Sheriff asked.

" Once or twice a year."

" How long do these blackout moments last?" Doc asked after he took a drink of his oil.

" They very every time. Some last only a few minute while others can last a couple of hours. Those are the most dangerous for her because she can't respond if something happends." Rocket answered as Jen took another drink of water, then flinched before gently rubbing the bullet wound. " You all right sis?"

As Jen answered Rocket, she heard Sarge grumble something about a ' stupid human'. Narrowing her eyes, Jen got off of Rocket's hood and walked up to Sarge. " Care to repeat that old man?"

Sarge glared back at her before answering. " I said that you're a stupid human who causes nothing but problems. Why don't you just go back where you came from?"

_" YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU KNOW NOTHING AS TO WHAT I WENT THROUGH, SO KEEP YOUR FUCKING OPINIONS TO YOUR FUCKING SELF!"_ Jen yelled at Sarge before quickly running back to the clinic. Rocket looked at her retreating form, then turned his attention to Sarge.

" You stay away from my sister. If I even catch you looking at her funny, I will make you regreat it." Rocket was about to leave when Doc noticed something.

" Hey, where did Ramone and Flo go?"

When Jen had run off to the clinic, Flo had followed her to see if she was all right and Ramone had followed just incase Jen started talking in spanish again. They found her in a corner with her legs drawn up to her chest. When she looked up at them, she had tears in her eyes.

" What are you two doing here? And where's my bro?"

Flo smiled gently at her before giving her a little nuzzle. " We came to see if you were all right; you looked upset when you ran off. And your brother is giving Sarge a piece of his mind."

" Sarge is a jerk."

" You made that loud and clear when you started yelling at him. In spanish, I might add." Ramone added with an amused look on his face.

Jen shrugged her shoulders. " I still think he's a jerk for saying those things. And he'll probably have a headache when Rocket's done with him." As she said this, Jen rubbed the tears away from her eyes and stood up. " I appreciate you guys checking up on me, but to tell you the truth it's a little akuard. The only person, car in this case, that cared for me is Rocket."

Flo and Ramone looked at each other. Shouldn't her parents have cared for her aswell?

" What do you mean by that dear? Why didn't you'r parents-"

" My mom died when I was little and my dad...well, I'm not even going to get into that."

At that moment, Rocket entered the clinic with a questioning look in his eyes. " Someone mine telling me what's going on here, or do I have to quess?" After explaining what was going on, Ramone and Flo left. Flo lingered a moment longer to give Jen a nuzzle and tell them both good night. " Are you all right Jen?"

:" I'm fine Rocket. Ramone and Flo where just checking up on me...Listen, can we talk about this later? I can hardly keep my eyes open as it is." Jen said as she stiffled a yawn.

Rocket yawned as well as he parked as close to Jen's bed as possible. " G'night sis."

" Night big bro."

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	4. Nightmare

I only own Rocket and Jen here folks. Special thanks to Twilit Violet for the three reviews.

Deadly Fangs: So far so good here folks!

Sarge: _glares knives at her._

Deadly Fangs: Oh get over it you big baby. You were mean to Jen and you deserved to get yelled at...right guys?

Jen: Got that right, but I'm gonna have to find another language so neither Rocket or Ramone will understand me.

Rocket: Just what did she say Ramone?

Ramone: Sorry man, I've been sworn not to tell. But I would like to know why Deadly Fangs made me fall in the first chapter...

Deadly Fangs: I'll get back to you with that. On with the story!

Ch.4

_**She sat in the far corner of the closet as she heard Him stomping around the house looking for her. Where was her brother? Rocket said that he would play with her today, that he wanted to show her a neat place he had found.**_

_**" Where are you bitch?! It's time for today's training so get your ass out here now!" She heard Him yell as doors slammed.**_

_**Tears ran in rivers down her face as she saw his shadow go pass her hiding place. Then she let out a weak little sob as the closet door was pulled opened and He yanked her out by the hair.**_

_**" Found you! Did you think you were smarter than me? Did you think be hiding you could get away?! WELL?!" He yelled as he threw her against a wall then kicked her in the ribs, and then laughed as she let out a cry. " Answer me El Diablo!"**_

_**Jen looked up at Him, His cold eyes glaring back at her. What had she done wrong? And where was Rocket? She let out another cry as He once again yanked her up by her hair and dragged her over to the 'Forbidden Room'. " No, please! I did all the work that you told me to do! Let me go, please let me go!" Jen cried as her little hands tried to lossed His grip on her hair.**_

_**" SHUT UP!!" He yelled as he slammed her face into the door to open it, making her nose bleed. After shutting the door and turning on the light, He dragged Jen to the middle of the room where He chained her to the floor.**_

_**She whimpered when she saw Him take a whip with the spikes at the end off the wall.**_

_**" Do you know what happened in the village today bitch? What am I saying...of course you do! You're the reason why it happened!"**_

_**" I didn't leave the house all day, just like you said! I don't know what hap-" Jen was cut off as He hit her face. She felt her blood run down her chin and drip onto the floor as she watched Him finger some knives.**_

_**He finally picked one up and walked over to her. " Don't you ever talk back to me bitch. Because of you, we lost half our crop to mice! So now," He said with an evil grin as He lifted the knife and whip. " You must be punished."**_

_**Jen screamed as she saw Him lift the whip and closed her eyes...**_

And opened her eyes as she lay gasping for breath. At first she couldn't remember where she was, but then it all came back to her in a rush. Getting lost, finding Radiator Springs and meeting everyone, getting shot and the stampede.

She turned her head to look at Rocket only to see him gone. Panic washed over her for a second before she saw a piece of paper meat her head with Pocket's writing on it. It read: ' Jen, I've gone to Flo's to get some oil. If you're not over here by ten, I'm coming back to get you. Rocket.'

' Same old Rocket. He'll never change and boy am I glad about that.' She was about to get up when she heard a small bang from inside the clinic.

Turning her head slightly she saw a shadow dart into a corner of the room. It was to small to be one of the towns folk, so that ment to had to be a human. Putting her hand in her pocket, Jen pilled out her gun. ' I will **not** go back to Him, I will **never** go back to Him!' Jen thought as she took aim.

" I saw you. Get out where I can see you nice and slow or I will shoot." Jen yelled out and then waited.

Over at Flo's, Rocket was trying to finish his oil while Mia and Tia gushed over him. ' Oh for the love of...do they ever stop talking?' Rocket thought as the twins started saying how manly his paint job was.

Before coming over to Flo's, Rocket had gone to Ramone's for a new paint job. He was still fire red but now he had black and blue flames on both sides.

Looking over at the clock, he was glad to see that it was now ten o'clock. As he tried to leave, the twins started asking if he would like to go out with one of them. " Don't you two think you're a little young to be dating me? Besides, I'm not interested."

" Ah please? You're just so hot looking and-"

" Girls! Stop harassing Rocket and get back to work." Flo said as the twins mumbled under their breath.

Rocket mouthed a silent thank you to Flo who just nodded and smiled at him. Rocket finally paid for his oil and started to leave. That was when everyone heard a gunshot from the clinic followed by yells. " Oh no, Jen!" Rocket bolted from the gas station with everyone close on his wheels.

They pulled up just as Jen ran out the doors with her gun drawn and aimed at the clinic. Her short hair was sticking up all over the place and all she had on was a pair of cut off shorts and a black sleeveless shirt.

" Rocket, there's someone in there and it ain't a car. I won't go back to Him Rocket, I won't!" Jen said as she held the gun steady with both hands. If it really was Him, she would shoot Him without remorse and rid this world of the evil creature.

" Flo, Ramone, I need you to watch Jen for me while I go check this out. Sheriff, Doc and Sarge, I'm gonna need your help." Rocket said as he rolled forward.

It took only a few minutes of searching the clinic to find the human that had spooked Jen. " Holy shit on a stick. How the hell did **YOU** get here?" Rocket said as he stared at the human in front of them.

Review Please!


	5. Evan and Christine

I only own Rocket, Jen, Evan and Christine. Let me know what you think of the new characters!

Deadly Fangs: Thank you to Twilit Violet and potternutter for the reviews

Jen: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING EVAN AND CHRISTINE? WHY!!

Fillmore: Whoa, getting some negitive vibes man...

Sarge: Be quiet you dumb human.

Deadly Fangs: One more word out of you Sarge and I will paint you pink.

Sarge: ...

Deadly Fangs: On with the story!

Ch.5

Rocket stared at the human with his mouth hanging open. He finally snapped out of it and glared at the human. " I don't know how you got here, but you have alot of explaining to do Evan." Rocket said with a growl.

" Hey relax Rocket. I was just passin' though and I needed to borrow some stuff, that's all. I didn't even know you were even here." Evan said as he shrugged up at Rocket and then got up from the floor whle holding a backpack.

" Looks more like your stealing to me boy. If you needed something, you ask, not go sneaking around." Doc said as he rolled forward to see what Evan took.

Meanwhile, Sarge was talking to Rocket who was still glaring at Evan. " Alright, I understand you know him but how you know him is something I don't understand."

Rocket stopped glaring at Evan, who was now talking to both Doc and Sheriff, to glance at Sarge. " Long story short, he passed though the village where me and Jen grew up. Once, he got a little friendly with Jen so I chased him off." Rocket paused as a frown formed on his face. " He was traveling with someone, his sister who was trying to be Jen's friends but they were too different. That and Jen didn't like what happened when she got into sugar."

" So if he travels with his sister, where is she?" Sarge asked as he raised and eyeridge.

" That Sarge, is a very good question. Hey Evan!" Rocket called out as Evan started walking towards them. " Just where is your sister? You two are never far apart." Rocket finished as he raised an eyeridge.

" Christine? She said sonething about exploring the land and checking out the old buildings around town. That and I dare not come near her since she just had sugar."

' Oh this can't be good. If Christine finds Jen while she's still hyper then there's gonna be trouble.' Rocket thought as he rolled back towards the doors.

As soon as Rocket and the others rolled through the doors to the clinic, Jen sat down on the road and sighed. Brushing her hair out of her eyes as she put her gun back into her pocket, she yawned then stretched her arms over her head. Having that nightmare...no, that horrible memoty had taken alot out of her, and then realizing that soneone was in the room with her had sapped the last of her energy. Jen felt her eyelids drooping as she started falling asleep again. Not really thinking by this point, she snuggled up to the nearest car and fell back asleep.

Ramone looked down as he felt something against his tire and smiled. Jen's head was resting against his side while one of her hands gripped his tire. " Hey Flo, check this out." He said softly so that Jen wouldn't wake up.

Flo took on look at the sight and melted. Jen looked so cute cuddled up against Ramone and Flo found it hard to beleive that only Rocket cared for her back in their village. Flo shook her head to get rid of the thought and quickly got out a cameral. " This is just to cute to pass up." She said as she took a couple of pictures.

Fillmore also took a look and smiled. He had a pretty good idea what had happened to Jen when she was younger after overhearing the talk Flo and Ramone had with her last night. The only car that knew his past was Sarge and that was only after Fillmore made him swear not to tell another living soal. If it came to it, he would tell Jen so that she would knew that she wasn't alone.

" Dadgum! That right there has gots to be the-" Mater was cut off by everyone shushing him or telling him to keep it down and let ' the poor thing' get some more sleep.

But it was too late. Mater's yelling had woken Jen up. Her eyes snapped open and she pressed her back against Romone as she tried to pinpiont where the sound came from.

" It's alright hun. Your outside Doc's clinic, remember?" Flo said in a calming voice as she tried to calm down a very frighten Jen.

" Yeah, your safe kid. You fell asleep and **someone** spoke a little to loud." Ramone said as he cast a glance at Mater and then gently nuddged her back. It seemed to work because Jen wasn't so tense but she was still to wond up to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later, Rocket and the others rolled out of the clinic with Evan out of sight between Sarge and Sheriff. Jen smiled when she saw Rocket and got up off the road to go to him. But as soon as she saw Evan, she stopped and stared in disbeleife.

She finally found her voice when Rocket was about three feet infront of her. " You have got to be kidding. How the hell did **YOU** get here?" She said to Evan as he just smiled at her.

" I asked the same thing Jen, but he won't tell me...Oh and Jen? He said that Christine is here and that she just had sugar." Rocket winced as Jen wacked her face with her hand and shook it.

" Well this is just great! What else can go-" Jen was cut off as a hyper active laugh exploded behind her. ' Oh shit on a stick.' She turned around and looked at a hyper girl about her age.

" Hello Christine."

Deadly Fangs: Thank you and review please!!

Ramone: About making me fall in the first chapter...


	6. Sugar Rush

Ch.6

" Jen! Like Oh My God, its been so long! How have you been? Where have you been? Why are you here? What's new with you? Huh huh huh? Tell me pleasepleaseplease!!" Christine asked (or yelled, depending on how close you were to her) as she jumped around on one foot.

Jen on the other hand, was just standing there watching her, her right eye twiching. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on and wished that Christine hadn't had a lot of sugar. But it looked like Christine wouldn't calm down for a while. She was jumping around even more now and it looked like she was bugging poor Sarge.

" Christine...look, just-. Hey stop- Will you just...darn it Christine, stand still!" Jen exclaimed as Christine darted all over the place, making her headache worst. ' As soon as she comes near me I am gonna grab her and pin her to the friggin' ground!'

" Don't worry Jen." Some one said behind her as a hand touched her shoulder. For a second, Jen thought it was Him and she had the urge to slam her elbow into His stomach. She was just about to do that when Evan appeared beside her.

" Just what do you mean, 'don't worry'. Your sister is on a friggin' sugar high and she's buggin' Sarge. For one thing, I take buggin' Sarge as my job, and for another, he could do some serious damage to her. From what I picked up, Sarge was in a war." As Jen was saying this, she pushed Evans hand off her shoulder and took a couple of steps away from him. She wasn't going to forgive Evan after what he did all those years ago.

Evan looked slightly hurt when Jen moved away from him, but shrugged it away. He knew he would have to regain her trust but what he didn't know was how long it was going to take. "You'll see...right...about...now."

As Evan finished saying that, Christine stopped running around and just about fell to the ground. All the others crowded around her in concern.

" Hey man, are you alright?" Fillmore asked.

" Is she-a dead?" Luigi said as Guido poked at her side.

" Don't be silly Luigi. Look, she's still breathing." Doc said as he pointed to Christine's chest, which was rising and falling.

Evan walked up to Christine and looked at her face. He poked her in the stomach and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. " What have we learned? And don't give me ' I need more sugar' crap." Evan said as he helpedhis sister up.

Christine thought for a minute before answering. " Never bug strange cars and don't...sigh...sneak up behind Jen, it-"

" Will be hazardious to your health next time; and Evan I'm talkin' to you too." Jen said before she stared to walk back to the clinic. It was bad enough that Evan had seen her in her pajama's, the last thing she needed was him to see and thing more of her.

Like her back.

He had made sure that when he punished, or as He called it, trained her, that He left a mark on her back. He said that she deserved to be marked, that it was the only way to keep the village and her brother Rocket, safe. When she was younger, she had belived Him. It was only after she had turned 13 that she realized what he said was a lie, that He was only hurting her because He wanted to.

Jen rubbed her arms as goosebumps appeared.

Rocket saw this and rolled up to her. " What's wrong Jen?"

Jen looked at Rocket and then at Evan and Christine. Christine was talking to Fillmore while Evan was politly listening to Lizzie. " I just remembered what happened after I turned 13. And now I feel uncomfortable being around Evan in my pajama's."

" You know that if he even touches you, I'll run him and his sister outta here. I may not have been able to help you then, but I'm here now."

Jen smiled and rubbed his roof. " Thanks bro. I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll see you in a few...Oh, and you might want to tell Evan that next time he scares me like that, I won't miss shooting him." With that, Jen walked back into the clinic.


	7. We all have our own demons

I only own Rocket, Jen, Evan and Christine here people.

Deadly Fangs: Sorry it took so long people and cars. Training to be a pilot takes time.

Sarge: Oh, so being a pilot is more important than us? You're a sorry excuse for a writer.

Jen: Christine stop jumping around me!

Christine: SUGARHIGHSUGARHIGHSUGARHIGH! I LOVE SUGAR HIGHS! GO FLY A COAT!

Deadly Fangs: Remember when I said if you said one more word I would paint you pink? Well I got help. Ready WhiteStar? Want to help too Twilit Violet? Attack!

Sarge: Get these freaks away from me!(Drives of screaming)

Rocket: Lets get on with the story...

Jen finished getting dressed and somewhat taming her short spiky hair, the others were at their jobs. Rocket was waiting for her outside the clinic as was Doc. " Thanks for givin' me some privacy Doc. I'll find a place to put my stuff later."

" Jen, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." Doc said as Jen climbed on Rockets roof.

" 'Bout what?" Jen asked as she sat down and raised her left eyebrow.

" About why your back is covered with scars." As soon as the words left Doc's mouth, he knew something bad had happened to her. Her face took on a closed look while she glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Doc would be dead ten times over. Rocket on the other hand(or tire), looked at Doc in shock.

Jen got off of Rocket and stood in front of Doc. " How do you know and who else have you told?" Her voice was dangerously low and her glare reminded Doc of Sarge when Mater once fell asleep during a war story.

" Sarge said he saw your back when Ramone got top heavy and your leg got caught. He also said that he only told me about it. But what I want to know is how you got them and-" He stopped talking as Jen practically slammed her hands on the hood of his engine.

" You listen to me Doc and you listen to me good. Why my back is covered in scars is something that I don't talk about and is something that you will never, and I mean **NEVER** tell anyone else. Is that clear?"

Rocket quickly grabbed Jen with a tire and pulled her away from Doc. " Jen, you don't have to tell Doc if you don't want to, but please don't do anything your going to regret."

Jen looked at her brother, ready to have a shouting match with him, but stopped. He looked so tired and who could blame him? ' Ever since he found out the truth, hes been protecting me 24/7, even though I can protect myself.' " All right Rocket. I promise I won't do anything that I'll regret. Why don't you go grab some sleep? I'll be fine for a couple of hours."

" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR EVER LOVIN' MIND?! He's out there, waiting to make His next move and you want me to take a friggin' nap? He already shot you once, what's stopping Him from doing it again?!"

" Rocket, we're surrounded by cars that care about one another. If He takes a shot at one of them, they'll probably hunt Him down and hurt Him. Am I right Doc?" Jen asked as she looked at Doc out of the corner of her eyes.

Doc gave a nod. " These are good cars that care about each other. We have our own way for getting back at other cars. Just ask Lightning."

" Then it's decided. Rocket will take a nap without having to worry about me and I'm gonna talk to Sarge." Without waiting for a responds, Jen walked away.

" Consider yourself lucky all she did was warn you Doc. It could have been a whole lot worst."

" Really now, what could she do?"

Rocket gave Doc a look that clearly said you don't what to know, and drove off to the Cosy Cone. As he did, he watched Jen in his rear view mirrors, who was now walking up to where Sarge worked. As he parked in number three, shut the door and the blinds, he realized the Jen was right. He really needed a nap. ' Two or three hours shouldn't hurt...'

With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Jen walked up to Sarge's Surplus Hut and walked in. ' As soon as I find that old jeep, I'm gonna tear him a new tailpipe.' After looking around for a few minutes and not being able to find him, Jen called out. " Sarge! Where are you? I've got a bone to pick with you!"

" A bone? What are you talking about human?" Sarge answered but remained hidden.

" It's a human expression you daft gowk! And my name is Jen. Now where the fuck are you?!" She heard the sound of an engine approaching from her right and turned to see Sarge coming from around a corner. " There you are."

Sarge was glaring at her as he rolled to a stop about five feet in front of her. " You have some nerve coming into my store and insulting me like that."

" And you have some nerve telling Doc about my back when it's no business of your!" Jen snapped back as she glared just as hard at Sarge. "Now what I what to know is who else have you told and why."

Sarge's glare softened a little. " I was in World War 2 kid, I've seen things that no car should ever have seen. When I saw your back and just now when you glared at me, I could tell that you saw and experienced things that no human was meant to. I only told Doc because he's the doctor and judge here...What happened to you?"

Jen stopped glaring and looked at the floor. " You have your own demons and I have mine. Yours might be gone from this world but mine, as you saw when I was shot, are still around. And now I'm gonna have another scar."

Sarge watched as Jen just stood there, suddenly looking a lot younger than she had acted when she first come here. ' Could she have gone through the same thing Fillmore did?' " Just how old are you and Rocket?" Sarge asked as he raised an eye ridge.

Looking up in surprise, Jen stood straight as she answered. " I'm eighteen years old and will be nineteen on July 18th. Rocket's 24 and will turn 25 on May 1st."

' I thought so. I was her age when I joined and Fillmore was a couple of years younger before he was able to leave...I can't believe I'm doing this, but-' " I'm getting Fillmore over here."

" The hippie? Why?" Jen asked as she followed Sarge to the door. " You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

Sarge glanced at Jen, then continued out the door. " I'm not going to tell him, but I think you should hear as to what he has to say...Fillmore! Get over here!"

" I'm a coming man." Fillmore called out a few seconds before he came out of his dome. " Whoa, getting some weird vibes here man."

' At least he's not stoned or high right now.' Sarge thought as he rolled his eyes. " Whatever. Just get over here; we need to talk."

Fillmore looked confused as he rolled over. " Talk? Like what man?"

Sarge gave a nod towards Jen who was standing just inside the doorway. Fillmore's eyes suddenly went wide as he quickly went inside the store, where he drove to the back. Jen had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by the bus and once again followed Sarge as he drove after Fillmore.

" You didn't tell her did you? You promised man!" Fillmore said in a loud whisper to Sarge who was trying to calm the bus down.

Jen came up behind Fillmore, wondering what the hell was going on. " Tell me what?" She asked, making Fillmore set off his horn, which gave off a 'meep' sound. " Whoa! Sorry Fillmore, I didn't mean to scared you but what are you talkin' about? Sarge said I should listen to what you have to say."

" Fillmore, I think the kid went through the same thing you did...Show him your back kid."

It took a few seconds for the order to sink in, and when it did, Jen was not to pleased. " What?! Why would I show off my back? It's a subject I don't like discussing!"

" Just do it soldier!"

Grumbling under her breath in Irish about what a jerk Sarge was, Jen turned around as she carefully lifted up the back of her shirt just enough that her bra strap wouldn't show.

Fillmore looked in shock at the scars on Jen's back. ' I was right man, and so was, like, Sarge. She did go through something like me man.' "Someone hurt you. Someone that was, like, meant to protect you, huh?" Fillmore said as Jen lowered her shirt and looked at both him and Sarge.

" How? I though I was the only one." Was all Jen said as she sat down on a small bench meant to hold extra stock.

" When I was about eight years old, my mom left me and my dad for some rock star. My old man blamed me for it and he would hit me for hours man. Every night he would come home drunk and hit me over and over. He said that if I ever told anyone he would kill me and anyone else that knew. It went on for years until one night when I was sixteen years old." Fillmore stopped as the old memory hit full force. When that happened, he got himself stoned or high so that the memory would go away again. But he didn't have anything with him and he didn't think that doing it in front of Jen was a good idea. " He had gotten into a fight and lost, so he was, like, really mad when he came back. I had spent the day cleaning the house so that maybe he wouldn't hit me that night, but I was wrong man. He had a knife with him when he came through the door and when he saw me...he...tried to...kill me. All I really remember know is the pain and my screaming. When I woke up a couple of days later, I was in the hospital. They told me that my old man had tried to burn the house down with me in it and that I was lucky to be alive. My old man had gone back into the house so that the police couldn't arrest him, and died...They said that his last words were ' I'm glad I killed my son.'" God, that memory hurt, but if it would help Jen...

Jen looked at Fillmore with respect. He had gone through something awful and survived. ' It's only fair that I tell them. What I went through was worst...but...they deserve to know.'

" Kid? Are you alright?" Sarge asked as he rolled towards her while Fillmore was trying not to break down.

" I think...it's only fair that I tell you my story. It's worst than what you went through Fillmore...but you should still know. But you both have to promise me that neither of you will tell. Swear it." After both Sarge and Fillmore swore, Jen started. " It started before I could remember..."

Deadly Fangs: BIG CLIFFHANGER! Tell me what you think about it. Oh and poll on my account, please vote.

Sarge: Get away from me!

Deadly Fangs: Come WhiteStar and Twilit Violet, attack!! Lets get him!!

Evan: Review please.


	8. Trouble

I don't own cars characters, only my own.

Deadly Fangs: Come back here you fraidy cat and face me like a man!

Sarge: No way you stupid humans!

Deadly Fangs: _Disappears then reappears with a paintball gun and ammo._You are so gonna regreat that man. There's some guns for you two back there WhiteStar and Twilit Violet. _Runs after Sarge shooting pink paint at him. _

Christine: On with the story!

Ch.8

_**Two hours later...**_

"...and that's when we ended up here. You guys know the rest." Jen finished with a quiet voice as she hung her head. She could feel tears forming and she once again tried to stop then from falling. Reliving the past had hurt just as much now as it did back then. ' They're probably discusted with you.' A voice in the back of her head taunted, ' Why else would they be silent?'

Sarge and Fillmore were still in shock from Jen's story. They never thought that something that bad could have been done for so long without someone finding out about it and doing something to stop it.

When Fillmore finally snapped out of it, Jen's tears were starting to still over. " Before you two say anything, let me make one thing clear. I do not need pity. The only reason I even told you guys was because Fillmore told me what happened to him." Jen stopped talking when she heard Fillmore roll to a stop beside her.

The next thing she knew, she was being hugged. Fillmore had wrapped a tire around her side and was carefully hugging her. " No one said anything about giving you pity man."

" Like me and the hippie here, you're a survivor kid. I know other cars tougher than me who would crack under the pressure you went through. Hell, still going though!" Sarge said while at the same time thinking, ' I swear if I ever get the chance, I'm going to break that creeps arms and legs!'

Jen pressed herself against Fillmore and sighed. ' They don't hate me, they're proud that I didn't crack...yet.' Giving a quick glance over at Sarge, Jen could tell what was going through his mind. " Sarge," Jen said in a firm voice, " I know you want to hurt Him after what you heard but He is mine. I want to-"

There was suddenly a loud noise outside, cutting Jen off. Not liking what she heard, Jen pulled away from Fillmore's hug and walked to the front of the store.

She was a few feet away from the doorway when Sarge stopped her. " Wait a minute kid, let me and Fillmore check it out first." As Sarge drove out, he saw right away what the matter was and swore. ' Not this guy again...what does he want this time?' " Fillmore. Tell Jen to get back to her brother."

" Why man? What's going on?"

" Look who's back." Sarge pointed to the highway.

Squinting to see, Fillmore saw a big black shape coming from the highway. " Sheriff isn't going to be happy about this man." Was all he said as he went back to the store to tell Jen.

Sarge looked at the black SUV and silently agreed. ' No, Sheriff will definitely not be pleased.'

Hidden among the rocks and shrubs, a figure watched through and old pair of binoculars as Jen ran back to the Cosy Cone and laughed as He thought of what He was going to do when He got her.

" Soon El Diablo, soon you will belong to me again, and once I have you back..." He licked His lips in pleasure as He thought of all the things He would do tho her, " You will face the ultimate punishment for leaving me and getting my followers taken away. But first things first."

He growled in His throat as He remembered how Rocket had stayed with the bitch ever since he found out. " I have to find a way to get rid of that stupid car. Once he's out of the picture, I can take back what's mine and...hello, what do we have here?" He focused the binoculars on Evan, who was with Christine looking at the old stores that had closed down. " Looks like my old pawn is here as well. Of course, that sister of her will have to go. Pity, I rather like that long black hair of hers."

That was when another thought hit Him. His younger brother, who also lived in the village and managed to get away, needed a new wife. His old one had nothing but girls and they had all been captured and taken away. ' Edward will be happy to hear that I found him a new wife. This one should bear him lots of sons.'

Taking out a cell phone, He pressed speed dial and got connected right away.

" Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line sounded angry, but He could care less.

" Hello Chick, it's me."

" What the fuck do you want now?"

" Change of plans. Tell your human hunter that I want both of the female humans. I have big plans for them."

The other end of the line was quiet for a few seconds before Chick replied. " What's in it for me? Remember, I'm the one paying for all of this."

He chuckled as He watched the black SUV get closer. " Not only will I make all your debts go away, I will give you a male of about twenty to breed with all the females you now have."

" Hmm...fine. But I want the male before I give you the two females. Agreed?"

" Agreed." He ended the call and settled in to watch the show. ' You will be mine El Diablo, and you will pay.'

Jen opened the door to number three and saw that Rocket was still asleep. " Rocket, hey man wake up." She pushed him a little but all she got was a light snore. " Damn it Rocket, wake up!" She pushed him harder this time, but he still remained asleep. Growing tired, Jen climbed onto his roof and layed down on her stomach so that her face was right in his. Pulling an eyelid open, she smiled into his unfocused light green eye. " Rise and shine sleeping beauty. We got trouble comin' our way."

" What the-Jen? Okay, okay, I'm up. Now let go of my eyelid please." With a yawn, Rocket stretched out as Jen sat down on his roof. " First of all, never wake me up like that again, I might go backward next time. Second, what do you mean by trouble?" Rocket asked as he rolled outside.

" Not to sure. Sarge just told Fillmore to tell me to get back to you. I think it might have something to do with some black SUV." Jen shrugged even though Rocket couldn't see it. " And as far waking you up, well, that was the only thing it could think of at the moment."

" Did you say ' black SUV' ?" A voice from behind them asked.

Turning around, they saw Sheriff looking at them with a serious expression.

" Hello Sheriff. Yes, I said black SUV. Sarge was lookin' at it comin' down the highway." Jen said as she shifted a little when Sheriff's look turned from serious to angry. " Uh, did I say something wrong?"

Sheriff shook his head as they pulled into Flo's. " No, you didn't say anything wrong Jen. It's just that me and the guy coming aren't on good terms."

Nodding as she got off Rocket, Jen walked towards the cafe to grab some lunch. " Okay. Hey Ramone, can you help me get some food? I need to get enough for me, Evan and Christine."

" Sure kid, and don't worry. Flo got rid of the rope." Ramone chuckled as he followed Jen into the cafe.

" Good. The last thing I need is the blood rushing to my head...Now, how are we gonna do this?" Jen rubbed the back of her head as she looked up at the top shelf where the food was. She blinked in surprise as Ramone parked in front of the shelve and looked at her.

" Climb on kid. I'll boost you up so you can grab the food."

" But, aren't you afraid that I'll scratch your paint? I remember you saying from last time how you were gonna have to fix it all aver again."

Ramone nodded his okay and Jen climbed on. " Flo already cares about you, so she wouldn't be very pleased with me if I didn't help you...you all right?"

Jen had held on tightly when Ramone used his hydraulics, but eased up when he leveled off. As she got some food, she answered. " I'm fine, but why does Flo care about me? I'm not a car, I'm just a human."

" Flo doesn't care about stuff like that. What she sees is an eighteen year old girl that was raised without a mother and a father that didn't seem to care."

' Ramone, you have no idea how close to the truth you are.' " Okay, I got enough. I'll get the rest of it moved some other time." As Ramone lowered himself down, Jen remembered the conversation she and with Sheriff. " Hey Ramone, can I ask you a question?"

" Sure. Ask away."

" I saw a black SUV coming in on the highway and told Rocket about it. Sheriff over heard and when I asked him about it he said the they weren't on good terms. What happened and who is the guy?"

" Oh great, Dom is back." Ramone said in a sarcastic voice as he rolled his eyes.

" Is Dom the name of the SUV?"

" Yeah. He came here about ten years ago and tried to take Sheriffs job. After a week of trouble, he left."

Nodding to show that she understood, Jen walked out of the cafe and headed for Rocket, who was, once again being bugged by the twins.

" You two just don't give up, do you? I told you before, I'm not interested now leave me alone."

" Hehe, looks like you have a mini fan club startin' bro." Jen said as she tossed some food to Evan and Christine. Christine was once again talking to Fillmore while Evan was tapping his foot to a tune only he could hear.

Rocket rolled his eyes as Jen climbed on his roof, then sat down to eat. " Ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." He finished with a crooked smile, then looked back at the twins who were staring at Jen. " Uh, do you mind? My sister doesn't like it when people stare at her."

" That human is your sister? We thought she was just, you know, a pet or something."

Jen glared at them and since her mouth was full, gave them the finger. Christine and Evan burst out laughing while Rocket chuckled under his breath and told Jen to behave herself.

" What does da dere mean? What did Miss Jen just do?" Mater asked Evan, who was trying to chock back his laughter.

" She just flipped the bird at the twins. It means ' fuck you' and it's one of the few things that humans can do and cars can't."

Before Mater could say anything else, Dom drove up. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. Dom returned their stares, but he paused as his gaze traveled over Christine and Jen, like he was sizing them up.

Not liking the was that Dom was looking at her, Christine grabbed her brother's arm in a death grip. Getting the message, Evan moved so that he was sitting in front of her. Jen on the other hand, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Dom.

" _Hey Jen_," Rocket said in Irish as Dom drove forward. " _Is this the trouble you were talkin' about?_"

" _Must be, cause I definitely don't like the way he was lookin' at me and Christine. It was like he wanted..._"

" _To see how strong you two are, right?_"

" _Yeah_" Jen watched as Dom drove off to the Cosy Cone. A few minutes later, he drove out of the office and into number 10. ' Oh great, he's staying the night.' Her stomach growled, reminding her that she didn't have her lunch yet, so Jen pushed Dom to the back of her head and started to eat.

Later that night, after everyone finished work, they all gathered at Flo's.

" Slow-a day again. We didn't sell-a one single tire!" Luigi complained to himself as the cars had some oil and the humans had some water.

" Don't worry Luigi, Summer is only a few weeks away. Pretty soon, you won't be able to keep the tires on your shelves." Sally said in a calm voice. " Oh, that reminds me. Do you two have a place to sleep tonight?" She asked Evan and Christine.

The two of them looked at each other, and them back at Sally. They both shook their heads in responds.

" We usually sleep outside. It's been like that for as long as we can remember." Evan said with a shrug as he took a drink of water and Christine tried to take a bite of dried jerky.

Jen was on Rocket's roof looking up at the stars, and listening to her CD Walkman. She got Ramone to help her get the rest of the food off the shelf and then she hid all of the sugar.

Suddenly, her earphones were gone and so was her Walkman. Jen quickly looked around to see Christine fiddling around with it. " Damn it Christine, give that back!" She jumped off of Rocket and ran after Christine who, when she saw Jen coming after her, ran away laughing.

**" NANANANA,NANANANA,HEYHEYHEY,GOODBYE!GOFLYACOATYOULIVEINASHOE!"**

Jen's right eye started to twitch as she made another grab for Christine, who was hopping around. " How the bloody hell did you get so hyper?! Give me back my Walkman!"

Meanwhile, the others were all laughing, even Rocket. He knew how important that Walkman was to her, but still, seeing her run after Christine all over the place was as funny hell. Right before Jen got her Walkman taken, Rocket saw Christine eat about six packets of sugar. He stopped laughing when Christine jumped on top of him and started to bounce. " Hey, what are you doing? Get down from there!" He shook his frame to get her off, but that only made her grab on to his sunroof and pull. " Ow! Don't pull that, that's part of me!"

" Christine! Give me back my Walkman and get off my brother! NOW!!" Jen yelled right behind her.

Dropping the Walkman, Christine jumped off Rocket and ran behind Fillmore, where she started having a giggle fit.

Jen on the other hand, was sitting on the ground with her hand pressed to her wound. ' Damn, I shouldn't have ran so hard. I think I reopened it.' Moving her hand slightly, she saw that blood was starting to seep though her shirt. Jen leaned against Rocket and closed her eyes. ' Great, can this get any worst?'

" Hey, are you okay Jen?" Someone right in front of her asked.

Opening her eyes, Jen saw Evan looking at her in concern. ' Oh great, it just got worst.' " Leave me alone Evan, I'm fine." She gave him a glare to scare him away, but instead he pointed at her hand holding the wound.

" Really? Because it looks like you're in pain to me."

" The only thing I'm in pain from is from looking at your face."

There was suddenly a loud whistling sound. Sarge's eyes went wide before he yelled for everyone to duck and cover. A few seconds later, several objects hit the lot and smoke covered everything. Everyone was yelling and coughing, so no one noticed anything until it was to late.

When the smoke cleared a few minute later, Sheriff asked if everyone was okay.

" Yeah, we're fine. But what the heck was that?" Lightning asked.

Sarge supplied him with an answer. " Smoke bomb. They were used sometimes during the war." That was when he saw Rocket and Evan were looking around frantically. " What's the matter with you two?"

What they said next made they others fuel run cold.

" Jen and Christine are gone."

Review please!


	9. Escape Part 1

I don't own Cars, only my characters

Deadly Fangs: Any last words Sarge?

Sarge: Don't you three dare...

Deadly Fangs: Sorry, we dare. Attack!! _Starts firing pink paint at Sarge._ WhiteStar, Twilit, help! While he's still stuned from the smock bomb!

Rocket: I swear if you hurt my sister...

Deadly Fangs: Don't...worry Rocket- Stop struggleing Sarge! I won't hurt Jen or Christine.

Evan: On with the story, I want to see if Christine is okay.

Ch.9

Jen kicked at the wooden walls of the trailer she and Christine were trapped in. The only exit was covered in a wire mesh, making it so that she couldn't even stick her fingers through, so trying to open the lock that way was out of the question. A sharp pain in her side reminded her that her wound had reopened and the she needed some rest.

With a groan, she leaned agaist a wall and sat down on the dirty looking floor as blood started to seep through her shirt even more and she was feeling light headed.

" Jen? Are you okay?" Christine asked as she tried crawled over to her. A big bump made the scared girl fall to the ground and she stayed there for a while as the trailer swayed from side to side. When it stopped, she quickly finished crawling over to her. " Oh God Jen, what happened to you? You're BLEEDING!"

All Jen did was close her eyes in hopes that Christine would stop talking to her. She had to figure out a way to get them out of the trailer and she couldn't think straight with the pain in her side and Christine talking her head off at her. " Christine-"

" We have to stop the bleeding! You're gonna die!"

" Christine-"

" Take your had off the wound! No, wait, leave it on!"

" CHRISTINE!!" Jen yelled as she snapped at the scared girl. " Calm down and be quiet! I have to think of a way to get us out of here before Dom gets us to far away from town."

" Dom? Is that the guy that grabbed us when the bomb went off?" Christine asked with tears running down her face.

" Yeah...look Christine, do you think you can get your fingers through the mesh wiring? If you can, you might be able to open the lock on this thing." As she finished talking, Jen's breath hitched. Numbness was spreading through her side and her skin was starting to get clammy and cold. " Christine?"

Looking over her shoulder as she tried to open the lock through the mesh, Christine looked back at her. " I got my fingers through so I think that I can open the lock...What's wrong?"

" Christine, please hurry...I'm not sure how much longer I can stay wake." ' Great, I'm startin' to slur with my words. Stupid blood lost...'

" Jen? Even if we do get out of here, how are we gonna get away from Dom? He's a SUV for cryin' out loud!"

Carefully lifting her gun and making sure that her finger wasn't on the trigger, she showed it to a wide eye Christine. " If he comes after us, I'll protect you with this. I have five shots left, so don't worry."

" What do you mean, you'll protect me? I thought you hated me." She asked as she contined to work on the lock.

" I don't hate you Christine, I'm just not fond of you when you're on a sugar high." Jen closed her eyes as she put the gun back. She heard a small 'got it' from Christine as she opened the lock and let out a sigh.

Then she almost screamed as Christine hugged her. Thankfully, she didn't touch her wound.

" What are you doing?! Let go, let go!"

" No way. All this time I thought you hated my guts. When we get back to town, I'm gonna make you my famous lemon cherry tea."

"...You've been hanging around Fillmore almost all day, haven't you?"

" Yes."

Jen rolled her eyes and gave a silent thank you when Christine stopped hugging her. That was when she noticed that Dom was driving much slower then they were before. " If we want to get out of here, now's our only chance. When you hit the pavement, run for cover while I lead Dom away."

Christine shook her head. " You're hurt Jen! He'll catch you!"

Jen growled at Christine and gave her a glare. " Just do it Christine...and stay away from the road unless you think it might be the townfolk."

With that, Jen opened the trailer door and pushed Christine out, then jumped out after her.

Deadly Fangs: And there you have it people. R and R please!


	10. Escape Part 2

I don't own Cars, only Jen, Rocket, Evan and Christine. Oh, and Dom.

Deadly Fangs: Twilit Violet how can you just leave like that!! I NEED HELP!! _Backs away while still shooting pink paint at Sarge._ Where's WhiteStar?!

Sarge: Stop shooting you stupid human!

Fillmore: On with the story man...

Ch. 9 Part 2

When Jen hit the pavement, she layed there stunded for a few seconds. In the back of her mind, she knew that her body was starting to shut down due to the stupid bullet wound reopening. One part of her said to just give up, that her brother and her new friends weren't gonna find her; the other part said to get her sorry ass up off the road and make sure that Dom didn't find Christine.

As usual, she listened to the fighting part.

Groaning in pain as she pushed herself up, she looked around to see that they were at some place called ' Wheel Well' and Christine poke her head out from behind an outcrop of rock. The sound of sharp breaking made Jen realize that Dom had seen her in his rearveiw mirrors. Pressing her left hand against her wound while gripping her gun in her right, she quickly stumbled in a direction away from Christine.

" Hey ya daft gowk! Over here! Bet ya can't catch me ya overgrown can opener!" Jen yelled as she slowly backed up to the edge of a clift. Her vision was starting to go fuzzy but after a pressing one of her fingers against her wound, it cleared up. ' Damn, at this rate I wont last much longer. I need to figure out how to get away from him and make sure that Christine doesn't get recaptured.'

Dom reved his engine, hoping to scare her into dropping her gun so that he could grab her and put her back in the trailer. When she didn't even blink, he suddenly remembered the red car with the black and blue flames. She had been sitting on his roof and called him ' brother'. No wonder she wasn't aftaid, she knew what to expect!

" Listen you stupid human, drop the gun and I promise not to break the other human's arms and legs when I find her."

Once again, Jen didn't even blink. She knew from past experience that if Christine wasn't on a sugar high, she could hide in one spot for three hours straight. However, she did glare at him when he called her a stupid human. Suddenly, she saw some headlights coming up the road at them and whoever they were, were going pretty darn fast. Dom still hadn't seen the lights yet and Jen knew that if he did, he would try to prevent them from getting any further. " Guess what daft gowk," Jen said as she raised her gun, " Looks like this stupid human just won." With that, she quickly fired off a shot.

Rocket was pushing 180 on his speedomator but didn't pay any attention to it. If it wasn't for the fact that Sarge, Sheriff and Doc were talking to him with Evan was clinging to his sunroof for dear life, Rocket would have been going faster. When he heard a gun shot followed by the squeal of tires, he felt his engine stop for one panic filled second before he pushed himself to drive faster.

The others were quick to pick up speed as well, not wanting to let the young car out of their sights. Four pairs of eyes widen when they heard one of the girls scream and they all hoped that they weren't to late. When they got there, they saw Dom trying to turn on a flat tire while yelling his head off. Sheriff quickly stopped him while Rocket, Doc, Sarge and Evan went to look for the girls. At first they didn't find anything but after ten minutes of calling and searching for them, they found Jen standing protectively infront of Christine who was sitting in a corner with her hands over her head. One side of her shirt was soaked in blood and her eyes were glazed over with pain and from the amount of blood that she lost. She was gripping her gun with both hands and was shaking so bad that she couldn't keep her aim straight for more than a few seconds.

Evan tried walking towards them, but was stopped by Sarge and Rocket. " What are you doing? We need to help her!" ' I care about her!' He thought to himself.

" Do you want to get shot? She can't keep her aim straight and she probaly can't see us every well. You get anywhere near her and you might get killed!" Sarge said as he pointed his amtena at Jen.

" Jen! Stop!" Christine yelled as she got up and gently grabbed the gun grom Jen's hands. Jen looked at her with wide, unfocused eyes before closing them and falling to her knees.

" Oh man Jen. You're hurt bad." Evan said as he tried to help her up.

" The only thing...I'm in pain...from...is from...looking at...your face." Jen growled out as Evan pulled her up. " Where's...my brother?...Where's...Rocket?"

" I'm here Jen. You're gonna be alright now."

" Dude...you're cryin'." Jen said as she climbed up on Rocket's roof and weakly gripped his sunroof.

" No I ain't!"

" S'ok bro...I just want...to go...home." Jen said as she finally let the darkness take her. Rocket would get her back safely. She was so out of it that she didn't even noticed that Evan was sitting next to her and was holding on to her as they drove back.

Rocket: You...hurt Jen. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!_ Drives after Deadly Fangs who is _still_ shooting pink paint at Sarge._

Deadly Fangs: She'll make it! Twilit Violet, if you're not going to help with Sarge than please try to calm down Rocket!

Doc: Read and Review please.


	11. Chick's Back

I don't own Cars, only Jen, Rocket, Christine and Evan.

Dealy Fangs: I am SO sorry that this is late people! The family computer crashed and I lost all of my files...but that doesn't mean that I forgot all of you or what Twilit did with the paint and the umbrella. _Glares daggers at her while trying to get the paint out of her hair._

Rocket: And I wont forget what you did to my sister.

Deadly Fangs: I told you, she's fine...little warning though, Chick is in this one.

Dom: You all suck.

Dealy Fangs: How about I paint you puke green with purple poke a dots? Any one want to help me?_ Smiles evilly at Dom who is starting to get freaked._

Sarge: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PAINTED ME PINK!!

Doc: On with the story...Sarge, put the gun down!

Ch.11

When Jen woke up next, she once again saw the white ceiling of Doc's clinic. From the sunlight puring in through the door, it was still early morning. Wondering how she had gotten there, Jen tried to remember but all she drew was a blank. The last thing she remembered was climbing onto Rocket's roof and holding onto his sunroof while hoping that she wouldn't fall off on the way back. A low rumble to her right snapped her back to attention. Turning her head slightly, she smiled when she saw Rocket sleeping peacefully beside her.

There was suddenly music coming from outside, followed by the sound of Sarge and Fillmore arguing.

" Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!"

" Respect the classics man! It's Hendrix!"

" It's to early for this..." Jen mumbled to herself as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, well aware of the dull throbbing where her wound was. She could feel the tape from the bandage pulling on her skin as she carefully stretched, grateful to hear several pops and cracks. ' I don't remember Doc using tape on the bandage the first time I was here.'

Looking back at her brother, Jen saw that he was starting to wake up. Ever since he was little, he would press his eyelids tight right before he would wake up. Sure enough, after doing just that, he gave a loud yawn as he stretched his axles. Opening his eyes and blinking the sleep out of them, he gave a slight glance in Jen's direction before stretching again. Stopping in mid-stretch, his eyes opened all the way and he turned to look back at Jen with a big smile on his face.

" Jen! You're awake!" Since Jen was sitting level with Rocket, he quickly wrapped a tire around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug and started nuzzleing her. Tears started to roll down his hood and he hugged her tighter. " I thought you were gone, that I had lost you."

Resting her head against the side of his hood, Jen closed her eyes and let her brother hold her. After a few minutes, Rocket stopped crying and let her go.

" Sorry about that."

" You have nothing to be sorry about bro. It was that jerk of an SUV that did this...speaking of which, where is that moron?" Jen asked as Rocket turned away and closed his eyes as she pulled off her bloody shirt and pants.

" Sheriff had Mater tow him to the impound lot. He's been charged with theft, resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer."

Pulling on a loose fitting grey T-shirt and a pair of dark green, baggy pants, Jen put on some clean socks and her black steel toe boots. " The first two charges I can understand, but assaulting a police officer? Just what did he do?" She asked as she climbed on top of Rocket's roof.

" He bit Sheriff's tire and tried to hit him in the face."

" Ooooh, that had to hurt. But Sheriff's okay, right?"

" Yeah he's fine. Still sleeping by the billboard for most of the day after he comes to see how you're doing. Everyone's been worried sick about you. Especially Flo and Ramone."

Jen was quiet for a few minutes before lying on her stomach and looking right at Rocket's eyes. " Flo and Ramone have been that worried about me?"

" Yeah. When they saw you passed out from the blood lost, Flo went into a protective mother mode while Ramone threatened to take a blow torch to him. then he started talking in Spanish so I didn't understand what he was saying...although I did catch a couple of very nasty swears."

" How could you tell they were swears?"

" I heard you say them a couple of times in Spanish before and you told me what they meant."

" Ah, I remember that. It was the day I fell down a hill and twisted my ankle. Took you a good half-hour to get a rope and pull me up." A grumble came from Jen's stomach made her go quiet for a few seconds before they both started laughing at the same time. " Dang, I'm hungry. I feel like I hadn't eaten in days."

" Well, you've been asleep for about three days...What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jen was still lying on her stomach and looking at Rocket's eyes but her eyes had wide in disbelief.

" ...I've been asleep...for three days?!" Sitting back down on Rocket's roof, she shook her head, " Holly shit on a stick, how the fuck could I have slept for three bloody days?"

Driving out of the clinic, Rocket made his way to Flo's while explaining to Jen what had happened. " You had lost so much blood that your body had almost shut down completely. Doc said that you were just regaining your strength but that didn't stop everyone from worrying." By then, they had arrived at Flo's. Everyone there was talking among themselves but stopped when they saw Jen climb off Rocket's roof.

" JEN!!" She heard Christine yell from somewhere among the crowd that was gathering around her. Suddenly, Christine jumped out at her and wrapped her arms around her neck. " Your awake! I didn't think you were ever going to wake to!"

Running up to his sister, Evan carefully unclinged Christine from a very freaked out Jen. " Christine, let go of Jen now."

" But I missed her!"

" Don't embarrass me Christine." Jen said as she pushed Christine away from her by her shoulders. She would have said more but the sound of a familiar engine approaching stopped her. " Does anyone else hear that?"

" What do you mean honey?" Flo asked as she gave Jen a bottle of water.

" Someone's coming this way." Taking the bottle of water from Flo, Jen smiled at her. " Thanks Flo."

" Hold on." Ramone said as he rolled over to the edge of the road and used his hydraulics to raise himself up. After a few seconds, he spoke up. " Uh oh, Chick's back!"

As soon as Jen heard that name, she turned back to Christine and Evan. " You two need to go hide right now."

" What's going on? Who's Chick?" Evan asked at the same time he grabbed his sister's arm.

" I'll tell you later, just go hide!"

" Where?"

" ANYWHERE!" Jen all but yelled at them. As they ran off to hide, she turned back to her brother. " Rocket, where's my gun? I may need it." She noticed when she was getting dressed that it wasn't in her pants pockets. Rocket pointed a tire at Sarge and Jen looked over at him with her arms crossed.

Sarge was holding it in his tire, along with a holster. " I thought you might need this...you stupid human." He said the last part with smile, so Jen knew that he ment it all in fun.

" Thanks...you misrable old jeep." Jen said with a small smile herself as she took the holster and wrapped it around her waist. Then she went back to Rocket and sat back down on his roof to wait for Chick.

He arrived a minute later, looking as angry as a thunderstorm.

" Well well, look what the cat dragged in. What do you want bird boy?" Jen asked as she, Rocket and the rest of the town glared at him. He ignored her and drove up to Sheriff before handing him a piece of paper.

Sheriff's eyes went wide as he finished reading the paper and passed it to Doc, who did the same thing. " You can't be serious! Do you even have any idea as to how pathetic this is?!"

" Does it look like I care? That document is legal in every way, so if you'll excuse me, I'll take what's mine and leave."

Ramone, Flo, Sarge and Fillmore all looked at each other and then at Jen, because they all had a feeling as to who Chick was talking about. Where as only two of them knew her secret past, they all knew that she was still recovering from her bullet wound and blood lost. Right now, it looked like she was about to fall asleep on top of Rocket's roof the way her head and eyes were dropping.

" Doc, what is he talking about?" Lightning asked as he continued to glare at Chick.

Doc's answer made everyone gasp in shock. " This is a court order saying that Jen is property of Chick and that we have to give her to him or the town will be bulldozed into a mall."


	12. Authors Note

My story is dying here people! No reviews from u guys means that my ideas for this story die off just as fast...and I get the feeling that u all have stopped reading this...*sigh* Well, I would like atleast one review for chapter 11, is that to much to ask for?

Whoever reviews will also get the next chapter dedicated to them, and that is for everyone.

Up to the challenge? Then u know what to do...

Deadly Fangs.


	13. There's a reason I'm called Rocket

I don't own Cars, just Jen, Rocket, Evan and Christine.

Deadly Fangs: _Blinks rapidly after being shaken then glares at WhiteStar._ Never do that again, understand?

Sarge: Well maybe if you weren't so...uh-_Stops in mid sentence as Deadly Fangs fixes him with a death glare._ I'll just be quiet now...

Deadly Fangs: Smart Sarge, real smart. Now as promised, this chapter is for Jace Cullen, WhiteStar and...smile-clarenet? Didn't u use 2 be potter-nutter or something like that? Whatever, this chap is 4 u 3. Enjoy!

Rocket: Will some one please get this crazy girl off of my tire?!_Tries to shake off WhiteStar who just holds on tighter._ Darn it! At first it was cute but now it's just creepy!

Deadly Fangs: On with the story! _Looks at Dom with an evil smirk. _And now, Human Hunter, you must pay...

" I am not your property, you ugly puke green idiot!" Jen yelled as she and the rest of the town cars glared at Chick who had a smirk on his face. She was free of Him, there was no way in hell that she would go with this gowk! However, what he said next made old, horribly memories pop back into her head.

" Shut your mouth El Diablo! You DO belong to me and you WILL do anything I say!" The next thing Chick knew, Rocket was right in his face with a look of pure hatred and anger written all over his frame. ' Huh, if looks could kill, I be dead right now...' " Ah, is the 'big brother' upset? Don't worry, I'll take good care of her for-"

" How do you know that name?" Rocket demanded as he felt Jen crawl off his roof. In one of his rear view mirrors, he could see her curled up into a little ball with her hands covering her head. Flo and Ramone were trying to comfort her and, much to his surprise, Sarge and Fillmore drove up on either side of him.

Chick looked slightly confused and a little intimated, but he shook it off. " You know who told me that name...and I can see you're not going to give up that human easily."

" Jen!"

"...What?"

" Do you want me to say it slower? My. Sister's. Name. Is. Jen!"

Rolling his eyes, Chick glared back at Rocket. " Whatever. Listen, since I'm in a good mood, I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me in a race, I'll tear up that Court Order and leave here for good. But, if I win, I take that human and the other two hanging out around here...Yes, I know about them. Unfortunately, they're not considered my property until I manage to catch them."

" First you tell us why you think Jen is your property." Doc said as he rolled forward. No judge in his right mind would write a Court Order like this unless Chick had proof to back it up.

Smiling smugly, Chick answered. " Since I was the first car to find the village where the human-"

" HER NAME IS JEN YOU DAFT GOWK!!!" Rocket said angrily and looked like he was going to try and ram Chick. Moving quickly, Mater went up behind Rocket and hitched his hook underneath his back wheels and lifted him off the ground. " What are you doing?!"

" Calm down soldier! I don't like this anymore than you do, but we don't have much of a choice." Sarge hissed at Rocket, who was struggling to calm down.

" As I was saying, since I was the first car there, I got all rights to everything and everyone that was their. I doesn't matter how far away she gets away, she will always belong to me and not this crazy car in front of me. Since he grew up there, he's not listed as a citizen and there fore cannot own anything." He looked at Rocket with a ' poor you, you must suck' look and sneered. " Now, about that deal?"

Rocket blinked at the idiot before him. Didn't he realize that since he grew up in the dessert, he could move around with more ease than on pavement? ' This guy lost the moment he said that deal...I'm going to make him eat my dirt.' " Fine. Deal, just name where and when."

" In five minutes, I'll meet you at the track and take you to a different spot. Until then, I'll let you say goodbye." With that, Chick drove out of the gas station and down the road, not realizing what he just did.

" What were you thinking? He's a race car and no offence, but he can go way faster than you for sure!" Lightning said as Mater let Rocket down. Seeing that Jen was still curled up in a ball, he turned to Flo and Ramone.

" Will you two do me a favor and watch my sister for me? I need to take care a that jerk...Jen? I'm going somewhere for a while but Flo and Ramone are going to stay with you until I get back, alright?" Rocket said as he gently rubbed her face with his tire. She had a terrified look on her face and he wasn't sure if it was from the memories that came with the name or if it was from what she just heard. Sighing, he gave her one last nuzzle and drove towards the track with the rest of the town following him, minus Flo and Ramone. " What do you want Doc?" Rocket asked as Doc drove up beside him.

" I know that you want to protect Jen, everyone does, but are you sure you can beat Chick? He is a profecional."

Rocket's mouth gave a little twitch. " I grew up out there Doc, and besides, he doesn't know my secret."

" And what's that if you don't mind me asking?"

" There's a reason I'm called 'Rocket'." He stopped talking as they saw Chick. Without another word, he lead them past the track and into the dessert itself. After a few more minute, Chick stopped and pointed to an old dirt road that had long ago been abandoned.

" We'll start here. There's a huge rock in the middle of the road, we'll turn around there and come back. It's a ten mile race so whoever finishes first win, agreed?"

" Yes."

Starting up their engines, they took their spots on the road and waited for the signal from Doc. As soon as he did that, they were off.

Chick thought that since he was a race car, he would have an advantage over some one that grew up with humans. Oh how wrong he was. Thanks to the dirt, he was unable to get any traction for a few seconds and Rocket was in the lead. Cursing, he took off after the young car while the others cheered Rocket on. Rocket could hear them but his attention was where he was going. He had to wait for just the right moment to show why he was called 'Rocket'; if he did it to early, he could crash but if he waited to long, Chick would win. Speaking of Chick...' That fool is in for a big surprise-Oh! Time to turn!'

Everyone watched as Rocket easily turned around the rock without lossing any speed where as Chick had to break so that he wouldn't crash. Within a few minutes, they were tied for the win.

" If you give up now, I'll let you visit the human for half price!"

Not even glancing at Chick, Rocket knew that now was the time. " Eat my dust, you tailpipe sucker." With that, he unleashed all of his power into his engine and pulled ahead at 200 miles per hour and winning the race.

" H-how on Earth did you do that? I've never seen anything like that in my life!" Lightning exclaimed as they watched Chick angrily tear up the Court Order and leave.

" **THAT, **Lightning, is the reason my name is Rocket."

Deadly Fangs: Hope u all like that chapter! Until next time!

Christine: What does the name El-_ Has mouth covered by Deadly Fangs hand._

Deadly Fangs: If you value your life, you will never say that word while around Jen. Oh, has anybody figured out what daft gowk means? I'll give u a cookie if u do!

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	14. Zack and Dustin

I don't own Cars, just Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin.

Deadly Fangs: _Laughs as everyone tries to guess what daft gowk mean._ Some of you already know what it means now, so don't tell anyone else alright? Now, Twilit said that we should be kicking Dom's butt...any ideas as to what we should do with him?

Rocket: _Glares daggers at Dom. _As long as he pays, I won't complain...

Dustin: _Looks at his gun and cocks it._

Deadly Fangs: No Dustin, you can't kill him....Sarge put the gun away already!

Jen:_ Rolls eyes._ Let's just get on with the story....

Jen yawned as she rested against Ramone's tire. After fighting off the memories that came with the name, she realized that she really need to rest again and so she was once again leaning against Ramone with her eyes closed. She could feel Ramone chuckle and say something to Flo in a low voice, but she didn't care. Right now she was safe, Christine and Evan were hiding someplace and Rocket was giving that jerk Chick a piece of his mind. Suddenly,everything became quiet. Opening her eyes, Jen looked up at Flo and Ramone. " Guys? What's going on?"

" Shhh...It's alright Jen, just come with me and Ramone." Flo said as she looked up and down the road running through town. Carefully backing up, she felt Jen cling to her as they made their way to their house while Ramone was watching behind them.

Seeing something move out of the corner of his eye, he stopped and looked more closely. " You two keep going, I'm gonna check something out..." Rolling forward, he drove towards one of the old buildings and looked in through the dirty window. There! Something was moving in there, but it didn't look like any car...Eyes widening, Ramone quickly backed up just as the glass exploded outwards and two figures jumped out the opening. Opening his eyes, Ramone saw the barrels of two rifles pointed at him by two military dressed humans. One had to be at least six feet tall and was holding a M16 military rifle, and had a couple of belts with grenades on them. The other one was 5' 10", was holding a Lee-Enfield SMLE and had a pair of goggles covering his eyes and a camo bandana. " Cuales lo infierno!!"

The human with the goggles and bandana quickly moved his gun so that the barrle was pointed right at Ramone's engine. " Hacer non Impulsar o les voluntad expirar....Cuales lo..." Looking up, he saw Jen just in time for her to tackle him to the ground. " Acoger apagado ante me chamaca!"

Growling slightly, Jen pushed him away, pulled out her gun and pointed it at them two of them while standing in front of Ramone. " Acoger lejos de él!" ' I won't let you hurt him....he's like a father to me!' Jen thought to herself as she slowly backed up so that she was standing beside Ramone. " What is the matter with you two?! Ramone never did anything to you!!"

" He's a car! Me and my friend came here to rescue you and the other two humans here as well!" The boy with the goggles said and lowered his rifle a little bit. It would do him and his friend no good if the girl in front of him decided that she didn't want to come with them and use her gun. " We came here to help you three!" As he took a step forward, something heavy landed on him and his friend, making both of them fall to the ground in surprise.

" We don't need your help!" Evan said as he fought to take the rifle away from the taller boy.

" We like it here!" Christine agreed as she kicked the boy with the goggles in the side and moved away as he tried to trip her. He stopped when he felt the barrel of a gun pressed to his head and looked up to see Jen looking back at him with angry eyes.

" You made a big mistake coming here and pointing guns at my friends..." She would have said more but she heard a comforting engine rumble from behind her. " Ah, my brother is back. Let's see how well you do against him and the rest of the town...On your feet, both of you and leave the guns." As the two of them got up and put their hands over their heads, Jen turned to Ramone. " Are you alright Ramone?"

" I should be the one to ask you that...What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt and then I would never forgive myself." Ramone said as he watched Evan pick up a rifle and pointed it at the two military dressed boys, making them walk towards the on coming cars. Flo drove up beside him and asked if they were both okay.

" We're fine Flo...and truthfully Ramone? It's because you and Flo are like the parents I wished I had growing up." Putting her gun back in the holster, she walked towards her brother, not seeing the looks on Flo and Ramone faces.

" Jen! Are you alright?" Rocket asked with wide eyes as he drove up to her and let her climb on top of his roof. " What happened here?"

Sighing as she sat down, she shifted so that she was laying on her stomach and looking right at Rocket's eyes. " I'm fine Rocket, Flo and Ramone took good care of me while you were gone. These two morons tried to attack Ramone but me, Evan and Christine stopped them....Where's that bird boy? The one that called me..." Jen shook and closed her eyes tight. " I hate that name."

" Hey, it's alright Jen. Chick won't be coming back here anymore and you'll never have to hear that name again." Rocket said as he drove forward after Jen rightened herself. " Now, the main question is what to do with these two." He narrowed his eyes and glared at the two humans in front of him. " You better have a darn good reason for coming here."

" This is your brother? A car?" The boy in the goggles asked as he looked Rocket up and down, then at Jen who was still sitting on top of Rocket.

Glaring at the boy, Jen snarled at him. " Yes, this is my big bro and if you have a problem with that then to bad!"

Doc rolled forward and looked at the two humans. " You two don't look very old...how old are you and what are your names?"

The boy with the goggles snorted. " We're old enough...I'm nineteen and the name is Zack, my friend here is twenty-one and called Dustin." Zack said as he pointed to himself and then to Dustin.

" Why is Dustin being so quite? He hasn't made a sound even after I landed on him." Evan said as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood in front of Christine, still holding the rifle in one hand.

Dustin turned towards Evan and gave him the finger, eyes narrowed. Zack growled and grabbed Dustins arm. " Calm down. He's just being stupid....Dustin can't talk, alright? He's mute."

Deadly Fangs: There ya go people! Tell me what you think of Zack and Dustin so far....little hint: Zack and Jen have a secret and don't know it...Oh, and I'm gonna let you guy try to translate the spanish words on your own....if ya need help, PM me!

Jen and Zack: _Look at each other and then at Deadly Fangs._ Secret? What are you talking about?

Deadly Fangs: You'll see! Late everyone!

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	15. His eyes! He has His eyes!

I don't own Cars, only Rocket, Jen, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin...wow, that's getting to be a mouth full...

Deadly Fangs: Holy...it's been a while since I updated this story...but I guess that's what happens when life hits you right in the face...

Jen: What, you mean by the fact that-

Deadly Fangs: Continue that sentence and I'll dye your hair pink...I'm in no mood to listen to that right now...

Rocket: Okay, since she's in a mood, we'll just continue the story...

Jen: G_rumbles_

" You can't talk? You poor thing!" Christine said as she looked up at Dustin with big eyes. She learned from her short stay here that even Red the firetruck could talk if he got pass his shyness, but not being able to talk at all...she couldn't imagine what his life must have been like. " How did that happen to you? Were you born that way?"

Dustin blinked at her...he and his partner had just try to take her and her brother as well as the girl sitting on the car someplace, and she was concerned about him. Not even people in the base where they came from where like that to him. Turning to his parnter, he gave him a nudge before making some signs with his hands then a small nod with his head.

Sighing, Zack understood what Dustin wanted him to do. " Fine fine, I'll tell...but you know you don't have to let them know if you don't want them to." He watched more hand signs before rolling his eyes. " Yeah, sure, if you say so..." Crossing his arms over his chest, Zack turned towards the people and cars looking at them but mainly the girl called Christine. " No, he wasn't born like that. There was an accident during our early training years when he was about six. That's why he's not able to talk."

Jen, on the other hand, felt like she was going to be sick when Christine started being nice. " That girl is to nice for her own good...she's going to get herself captured or killed one of these days..." Snorting, she settled herself more comfortable on Rocket's roof and glared at the man called Zack. She was getting a creepy feeling from him and she wasn't liking it...it was reminding her of the time when she was still under the control of Him, but it wasn't quiet the same. Frowning at the vague answer Zack gave, she hopped down from Rocket and walked over, being sure that her hand was on her gun.

Stopping about six feet from him, she narrowed her eyes deeper when he sneered back at her. " Your early training years? What kind of answer is that? You grow up in some military camp or something cause I know there ain't any human villages like that."

" Jen, don't get to close to them, we still don't know that much about-" Rocket started to say but was cut off when Zack said to mind his own fucking bussness and then called him a gas guzzler. He felt his oil pressure rising as well as his engine heating up in anger, but he kept it in check even though all he wanted to do was shut the jerk up. " When it comes to my sisters safety, I'll say what I want!"

" Like I give a damn what you polluters think about!" Zack said before he turned to Jen. This girl...was confusing him. She couldn't be that old and yet just from the way she held herself when she walked or even the way she spoke, she seemed like she was a thirty year old. Shaking his head and scolding himself for not focusing on the task at hand, he went back to sneering. " Why should I tell you anything? You willingly hang around with gas guzzlers!"

" At least I don't go trying to kidnap people at gun point!" Jen shot back, angry that this human would dare to call her brother and the cars of this town that name. They were all good cars that helped you no matter what you looked like! " Look, you ain't welcomed here, so just get the hell out!"

Doc wasn't liking where this was going...not only was Jen still recovering from what happened three days ago, they still didn't know anything about these two human except they has some sort of training when they were young that continued for some time. " Jen, calm down and get back to your brother. You don't need anymore stress right now. Sheriff, what do you think we should do with these two?" Before Sheriff could answer, Zack surprised everyone by pulling out a small gun and aiming it at Evan's head, who was looking back at him with wide eyes.

" You morons are going to let me and my partner go-" This time it was his turn to be cut off as Jen hit his arm up and jumped him. Everyone was yelling as the gun went off and the two of them fell to the ground trying to get the upper hand over the other. Dustin had wisely stepped back with his arms raised when Sarge had rolled up to him, but was watching his partner and long time friend fight.

When Zack kneed Jen in the stomach close to her wound, she reacted by punching him hard in the face while gripping the front of his shirt with the other, knocking off his goggles in the process. When she pulled back her hand for another swing, she stopped and stared at him. She suddenly went pale as her eyes widened and she began to shake as well, not believing what her eyes were seeing. When Zack opened his mouth to shout something at her, she lost it.

Jen screamed long and hard while running back to Rocket who looked like he was about to have an engine failure from her screaming.

" What is it Jen! What's wrong?!" He blinked in shock as she crawled underneath him. She hadn't done that in years, what on earth would make her do that now?

" His eyes!! He has His eyes!!"

Looking back at Zack, he suddenly knew why Jen was so scared all of a sudden. Staring right back at him was a pair of cold blue eyes that looked like they could freeze anything and he only saw them in one person before...and that was Him...the man he and his sister never wanted to see again...and that could only mean...

" You're related...to Him..."

Deadly Fangs: Okay, and one more chapter down! _Sighs _Once again, I'm sorry about this being so very very late, but something's better then nothing right? I'll try to update again soon, but we'll see how it goes.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	16. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars or any of its characters except for Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin. Those six are mine and can't be used unless you have my permission.

Deadly Fangs: Holy crap I live! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to post anything for a long time...close to a year...but I haven't forgotten any of you lovely readers out there. You guys are what keeps this story alive.

Zack: If they're what keeps this story alive then why the fuck haven't you done any work on it? You left us hanging for lord knows how long and I was stuck hanging around with gas guzzlers! I hope you rot Dead-_*gets cut off by Dustin's hand over his mouth, glares*_

Deadly Fangs: Thanks for that Dustin...anyway, I'll leave you to it. Hope you like it, this is what I thought of at four in the morning.

Jen: About time...

**XXX**

It took several long hours before Rocket was able to convince Jen to get out from her hiding spot. He had sent the other cars and humans away, saying that they would only make her hide longer and she didn't need them guawking at her when she did come out. Sighing to himself, he waited for her to come out on her own. " Jen, it's safe now...Sarge and Sheriff took the two new humans to the impound lot. It's chained all around and there's no way they can climb up it without letting someone know what they're up to."

" I don't care! He has His eyes Rocket! That...jerk Zack is related to Him!" Jen said as she continued to lay under Rocket. She could feel the heat coming off the underside of his body and was starting to sweat slightly but she was past caring at that point. If Zack had His eyes and was related to Him...that meant, in some way, Zack was also related to her...but how? Frowning slightly, she shifted a little so her hot shirt wouldn't burn her already badly scared back. " Rocket...is there something you're not telling me?"

Trying to remain calm at the question, Rocket kept his voice even as best he could. " 'Bout what Jen?"

" Don't play dumb with me pal, you know what I'm talking about!" Jen snarled. If she got to hot, she became very grumpy and combined with the fact that she was scared out of her mind, she wasn't in a mood to be played around with. " The fact that Zack has the same eyes as Him means he's related to Him! And to me!" Finally crawling out from where she was, she stood up and narrowed her eyes at her brother. " Who is he and what does he have to do with me and Him?"

Pursing his lips, Rocket lowered his eyes and looked down at the ground. He KNEW this day would come but that didn't stop him from hoping it wouldn't...the reason behind why He had been so crule to Jen...why He had told the village that Jen's mother had died giving birth to her but had really kept her locked away for years...he hated keeping such a big secret from Jen, but he promised his adopted mother that he wouldn't tell her unless he had no choice...

" Rocket! Snap out of your funk and tell me what you know dammit!" Jen yelled as she slammed her hand on his hood, startling him out of his thoughts and glared daggers at him. " You're my brother! You said you would tell me everything and try to keep me safe! Guess what pal? You can't keep me safe by keeping what you know a secret!"

" You think I don't know that? I've wanted to tell you what I've known for years but I promised mother I wouldn't! She never thought for a minute that He would hurt you the way He did...she thought you would be safe..." He trailed off and looked back down at the ground, remaining silent for a few minutes before speaking up again. " She thought she was doing the right thing...and she made me promise not to tell you...you have to understand Jen, it was the only thing she ever made me promise!"

Staring hard at her brother, Jen sighed and shook her head before moving to climb ontop of his roof. " Rocket, I know you promised mom that you wouldn't tell, but I have to know. What if Zack knows Him and his "rescue" mission with the other guy...Dustin...is just an excuse to try and take me back there?"

" I...don't think that's the case...I don't think Zack knows Him at all..."

" What do you mean?"

Just as Rocket was about to tell Jen what he ment by that, a shrill scream rang across town. Both of them looked up in time to see both Even and Christine running like the devil himself was after them. A few seconds later, something they didn't want to see again started moving down the road towards town and everyone else there.

It was the tracktors again...only this time, Frank the combine was with them...

" Hang on tight Jen!" Rocket yelled as he quickly backed up out of the service area at Flo's and started down a dirt road to get them out of there. It wasn't until her felt the weight on his roof go away and hear the footsteps running back towards town did he realize that Jen was heading back towards where the others were. And with her healing from the gunshot wound, she was in no shape to be running around. " Jen! Get back here right now!" Spinning his tires as he turned himself around, he sped off back into town.

Jen had had enough of this...enough of her getting hurt, of people and cars trying to hurt her and scaring the living shit out of her. What was hurting her the most however, was the fact that her brother, the one car who gave a damn about her had lied to her since she was a baby. Gritting her teeth as she pushed herself to run faster to where Christine and Even were. There was no...fucking...way...she was going to let those two die while she did jack shit...

...even if it ment dying in order to do what she thought was right.

Just as she was about to yell out and draw some of the tractors over to herself, she felt a hand reach from behind her and cover her mouth and another wrap around her shoulders and pull her back. Panic filled her as she thought it was Him...that He had set a trap to draw her out and take her away. Opening her mouth, she bite down hard on the hand and jabbed her elbow into the soft flesh of person's stomach, making them release her with a pained yelp.

Snarling, she turned around and looked right into the cold blue eyes of Zack. " What the bloody hell are YOU doing here! I thought you were put into the impound lot with him!" She waved her hand at Dustin, who was looking back at her with a concerned expression on his face. She quickly pulled out her gun and moved away from them. " Need to go help the others, so stay out of my fucking way!"

Zack just snorted at her and grabbed her arm tightly. " We're here because one of the tractors knocked the fence down. Now you'll stand down and let us handle this mess. You're just a civilian and shouldn't even have a gun! Then again, what do I know, you hang out with gas guzzlers and have one for a "brother"!" With that, Zack pushed her out of the way and ran out with his own rifle aimed at the ground of one of the tractors. Matter had managed to get most of them back in the field but there were still a handful left, plus Frank who was chasing poor Lightning around. Turning his attention to Even and Christine who were safe on the roof of one of the empty buildings, she took some shots at one of the tractors still running around. " Get outta here you grass muncher! Unless ya wanna eat some lead!"

Dustin quickly made a sign to show he was sorry for his teammate's actions and ran out after him. Much to his relief, they were able to get the remaining tractors and Frank out of town without anyone, human or car, getting hurt.

" Matter! How many times do we have to tell you not to go tracktor tipping! Someone could have gotten hurt or worse! More so with Frank on the loose!" Doc scolded as everyone gathered back at Flo's to make sure no one was missing.

" I swear Doc, I wasn't near the field today! I don't know how they gots out of there!"

" It's true Doc, Matter was with me since this morning." Lightning said as he looked back and forth at everyone. " Maybe part of the fence rotted away? It is pretty old..." He stopped when he hear Zack snort and frowned at him. " You got something to add hot shot?"

" Yeah, I do mister " Look at me I'm so cool because I'm a race car"! Tractors wouldn't just leave their field like that unless they were made to! And for sure that combine wouldn't either! They were drawn out and sent here, to this town by one of you!"

" Shut your mouth boy! You don't know anything about us!"

" Oh yeah? You gonna make me old man?"

" ALL OF YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!!!" Jen yelled as the fighting started to get out of hand and glared at each person and car that looked like they were going to start up again. " I don't really care HOW they got into town at this point! We have enough problems right now without adding to it!" She quickly snarled at Zack when he opened his mouth again. " You say another word and I'll see to it you go mute like your friend!"

Instead of that shutting Zack up, it only made him more pissed off. " You and what army wench? You wouldn't last five minutes without someone to help you!" He would have said more but they were all forced to be quiet when Rocket honked his horn, long and loud. Turning to look at him, Zack couldn't help but shiver slightly at the dark look in Rocket's eyes. But his training had taught him to never let anyone see him scared or they would use it to their advantage. " You got something to say, gas guzzler?"

" You watch what you say to me boy. You keep your mouth shut and I wont ask the others to lock you away for good." Sighing quietly when he felt Jen's gaze on him, he slowly turned and looked at her then dropped his gaze back to the ground again when she asked him yet again what the secret their mom made him keep, not speaking up until after a long moment later. " There's...a certain reason...why He hates you...I didn't figure it out until you told me what He was doing to you a couple years ago...mom...mom was pregnant with twins...you and another baby...but to Him, one twin was a curse...and it had to be killed within a few days after being born..." He pursed his lips again, remembering what had happened that day so many years ago. He had been so young and didn't understand what his adoptive mother was doing...

" Rocket? What did mom do? You have to tell me because otherwise I might end up hurting that freak over there with His eyes." She gave Zack the finger when he growled at her then turned back to Rocket when he spoke up again, eyes wide from what she though he just said. " What...? What did you just say...?" She quickly walked over to him and slammed her hands on his hood then pretty much screamed at him. " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?"

Closing his eyes to keep from looking at her hurt face, Rocket repeated himself quietly, just enough so that they could just make out the words. " Mom took on the the twins away to the next village...a military training village...so that both twins would live..." He swallowed hard but continued. " The baby she took away was a boy...with His eyes...Jen...Zack is your twin brother..."

Deadly Fangs: And there you have it people! And the secret is out! I'll have Rocket explain more about that in the next chapter or we'll have a little flashback of Zack's and Dustin's time at the camp they grew up in and their training. No promises, but I'll try to work on the next chapter soon.

Zack and Jen:_ *stare at each other in shock then looks back at Deadly Fangs, at the same time*_ WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!?!?

Deadly Fangs: And now, I must run for my life...

Remember, reading + reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!

Please people, spay or neuter your pets. Read my story " I'm Sorry Little One" and you'll understand the meaning behind the note...


	17. James

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars or any of its characters except for Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin. Those six are mine and can't be used unless you have my permission. I don't own James, he belongs to McQueenfan95 who gave me permission to use him in the story.

Deadly Fangs: HOLY CRAP I LIVE...AGAIN! Gah, life suck...but at least I was able to get another chapter posted thanks to McQueenfan95. He gave me so many ideas I can use as well as his character, so this chapter is for him. I wont leave you people waiting, so here you go! On with the story!

Jen couldn't believe what Rocket had just told her...there was no way in hell that Zack could be her...that she was his...there was just no fucking way! She quickly walked off, not sure where she was going but at that point she didn't really care, she just wanted to get away from all the looks the towns cars were giving her as well as the other humans. By the time she stopped walking, she was somewhere in the desert. Letting out a heavy sigh, she leaned against a boulder and rubbed at her face before staring blankly at the ground.

She could hear Rocket pull up beside her but didn't bother to look at him, she was far to pissed. Her blank stare must have concerned him, because next thing she knew, he was gently nudging her with his tire asking if she was okay.

She answered back rearing a leg back and kicking him hard in the side, which resulted in him letting out a startled yelp and her holding her foot in pain as it throbbed. Glarring at him as she hopped around on one foot, Jen snarled at her brother. " DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU LYING BASTARD!" Carefully settiing her foot down, she pointed at him and snarled again. " Everything you ever told me up to this point was a lie! You said Mom only had me! And now you tell me that...that guy-" She quickly pointed over in the direction of town and snorted before continuing. " Is my TWIN BROTHER!"

" Jen, please, I know this is hard to take but you have to understand, I was a kid! I didn't know what Mom was doing, how could I? She just told me to stay and look after you while she-"

" Is Zack the reason He hates me so much?"

Rocket blinked up at Jen when she cut him off and sighed heavily. He honestly didn't know if Zack was the reason behind His hate for Jen, but it seemed like a large possiblity. He hardly rememberd the day Jen and Zack were born, but when He found out the baby boy was gone, He became very angry. Which, at the time, had been extremely terrifying for a car his age. Rocket had sped off to his room, which was really the garage, but who was he to complain? He just wanted to hide from Him and hoped things would go back to normal soon. Sighing again, he shook his frame to get rid of the memory before answering Jen.

" Maybe...I just don't know. You know as well as I do that He's a freak after what He did to you...to Mom..." He continued as he drove slowly along beside Jen while she walked. " He tricked everyone in town that you were responcable for everything bad that happend, even when it was clear it was natures doing half the time or some other kid in town making trouble."

" I guess it was...kinda a good thing Chick and his goons raided the town that day. Not so much for them kidnapping everyone and doing lord knows what do them...not that I even care." Sighing and rolling her eyes at Rocket's look, she snorted and kicked at a rock in her path. " What? I don't, they treated me like shit!"

" Jen..."

" Okay, fine! I feel a little sorry for them...and that's all you're getting out of me pal!" She added quickly when he started to give her another look. " You're lucky you got me to say that at all."

Nodding his hood, Rocket kept driving slowly, not really caring where they were heading. He knew when Jen was upset as she was a few minutes ago, it was best to just let her walk it off. It was better then her trying to beat the shit outta him, all she would end up doing would be hurting herself. They continued like that for another couple of hours until he noticed it was starting to get dark out. Stopping, he turned to Jen and gently nudged her. " Ready to head back? We don't want to stay out here to late, you're not dressed for the cold and you're still healing from your bullet wound, remember?"

This time it was her turn to sigh. " Fine...and how could I forget that, you and the rest of the town never let me forget. I swear, one of you is gonna blow a gasket or something if you keep stressing the way you are." Smirking when he tried to protest, Jen moved away a few steps before singing a little song she knew bugged him to no end. " Liar liar engine on fire, hang your tires from a highwire!" Laughing when she say him glaring at her from the corner of his eyes, she started to sing it louder. " Liar liar engine on fire, hang your tires from a highwire!"

" Will you cut that out!" Yelling out in mock hate, he picked up his pace and sped off towards her, letting her jump out of the way long before he reached the spot where she once was and smiled slightly as he reved his engine. " That's the way you want to play? Alright, lets play!"

He quickly started driving after her as she ran away laughing. It had been pushing eight or nine years since they last played tag, he had forgotten how much fun it was, and was glad they could laugh and play and relax, even if it was just for a few minutes. When she suddenly stopped right infront of him, he had to slam on the brakes to keep from mowing her over. " Jen! What are you doing, stopping like that, I could have hurt you!"

Jen completely tuned Rocket out as she stared across the desert. They had come across one of the many dirt roads and from the looks of it, there was a human laying by the side of it. Frowning, she took off in the direction the person was. As soon as she was beside them, she dropped to her knees and gently shook his shoulder. " Hey? Hey, you okay? Come on man, answer me." She was about to turn and call for Rocket when the man suddenly opend his eyes and stared at her, making her jerk back slightly in surprise.

" Jen! Don't go running off like that, we don't know who's out here!"

Looking over her shoulder, she sent a small glare in Rocket's direction and turned back to the man infront of her and for the first time noticing the nasty wound in his chest as well as all the other cuts and scrapes. Eyes widening, she turned completely around and looked back at her brother. " Rocket, get back to town and get Doc and one of the other humans over here now! He's hurt bad and I don't want to risk moving him." Snarling when he tried to protest, she picked up a rock and threw it at him. " Go! I have my own gun, I'll be fine just get him help! GET MOVING MISTER!" Turn back around yet again when she heard him take off, she gently put her hand on his shoulder. " Hey, my brother's gone to get you help, okay? You're gonna be fine."

" Who are you?"

Smiling slightly as she sat down beside him, she pulled out her gun and set it down beside her. " My name's Jen. Me and my brother Rocket are living in a small town near by after our old one was raided a few weeks ago. Who're you?"

He paused for a moment before answering, gathering up what little strength he had left. " James. I was raised on a military base about three days walk from here."

Jen noticed when he swallowed a couple of times after talking and quickly dug around in the pockets of her pant legs before she found what she was looking for. Her small container of emergency water. " Here, you're thristy, I can tell." Helping him sit up slightly but being careful of his wound, she held the container to his mouth and let him drink all of it before putting the container back in her pocket and laying him back down. " Rest up, help is on the way. I'll keep watch over you until it does, promise."

Taking off her vest she was wearing, she covered him with it and waited for her brother to come back with him.

Deadly Fangs: And there you go! Sucky ending, I know, but I couldn't think of what else to write, so deal. I will try to get another chapter posted soon, now that I have a bunch of ideas I can use...once again, special thanks to McQueenfan95.


	18. Race Against Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars or any of its characters except for Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin. Those six are mine and can't be used unless you have my permission. I don't own James, he belongs to McQueenfan95 who gave me permission to use him in the story.

Deadly Fangs: Alrighty, I'm back again. This chapter, along with chapter 19, were written by McQueenfan95, and it's his first time having something posted on this site. So I want good reviews for them, understand? I see one flame, even one, I will delete it on the spot and I will be ticked at you!

As the light slowly faded on the two humans, they soon realized how alone they were. James looked up at Jen, his blue eyes met her hazel eyes, then he said, "Wait a minute, did you say that that car is your brother?".

Jen immediately replied, "His name is 'Rocket', and yes".

James then asked, "How does that work out?". It was obvious that she didn't understand what he ment, so James clarified for her, "If one of your parents was a car and the other was a human, I'm not sure I want to know how that works".

To which Jen laughed and said, "No, ya daft gawk, my parents found him after he had been abandoned. It was before I was born".

All James could say was, "Oh". Then he looked straight at Jen and said, "Did you just call me a 'stupid fool'?".

Jen could only smile and nod her head 'yes'. She couldn't figure out how he had figured it out, she had only told Rocket what those words meant. She shook it off and thought, "probably just a lucky guess".

A few minutes later, Jen heard two familiar engines approaching. Rocket and Doc. Then she heard James say,  
"I don't feel too good, I think I'm gonna pass out", and a few moments later, he did.

Rocket and Doc screeched to a halt a few feet away, and Evan jumped down from Rocket's roof. They took one look at James, and Doc went straight to work trying to bandage James's wound.

Doc then almost yelled, "If we don't get him back to the clinic in 20 minutes, he's as good as dead!".

Rocket then said, "Jen, Evan, lift him up onto my roof, hold him there, and hold on tight. I'm going to give it everything I got.

They did not need to be told twice, they quickly lifted James onto Rocket's roof, climbed on, and held on for dear life as Rocket took off at full throttle, quickly hitting speeds of over 200 mph in seconds. Rocket knew that he had to be fast but careful. If he went too fast, he would lose control and crash, causing more injuries and possibly the new humans death. But if he was too careful, he wouldn't make it to the clinic in time.

Rocket yelled to Jen and Evan, "HOLD ON!", as he whipped himself around the corner by the café, Doc following suit. Both of them having a little trouble drifting on the asphalt, but they managed to drift all the way over to Doc's clinic.

Doc then told Jen and Evan, "put him on the operating table and get my tools. We only have about five minutes!", and Doc started getting his tires sterilized. Getting ready to preform a bullet removal surgery for only the second time in his life was getting to his nerves. Doc was already beginning to shake. Telling himself, "get it together, Hudson. A humans life is on the line!". With that, he began the operation.

)))

A few hours later, Doc slowly pulled out of the clinic, towards the small crowd of humans and cars to give them the news. He said, "The operation was a success and he's going to be just fine," everyone could breath again, then Doc continued, "but unfortunately, he lost so much blood that he will have to remain unconscious for the next few days, while he recovers."

After which, Jen immedatly began to relax, she'd been so worried about James that it wasn't even funny. She also thought that someone should be by his side when he woke up. That's when it hit her. She had never cared this much about someone she just met, why did she care so much about James? She guessed that it was because James was the first person she'd ever met who was in such critical condition. Jen decided that she would be there when James woke up, so she could find out a little more about the base he was talking about.

Deadly Fangs: And there we go!I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. And remember, I want good reviews! Thanks to McQueenfan95 for typing this up.


	19. Waking up and Talking to Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars or any of its characters except for Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin. Those six are mine and can't be used unless you have my permission. I don't own James, he belongs to McQueenfan95 who gave me permission to use him in the story.

Deadly Fangs: And here is yet another chapter written by our very own McQueenfan95. I edited a very small part of it, but the rest is completely his and deserves all the credit for this chapter and chapter 18. And before I forget, I asked him if he wanted to type up a chapter or two, so no, he didn't take over my account.

Jen sat patiently by where James lay comatose. She was waiting for him to wake up. For the last three days, she had only left the spot she was in to eat and use the lavatory. She had actually slept there, much to Rocket's dismay. She was sore and hadn't slept well, but she wanted to be there when James woke up. Then she started to hear groaning.

Then she heard, "Where am I? What the Hell happened?". Jen was so relived to know James was now awake and pulling through just as Doc had said.

So, Jen began to tell James everything that had happened since he had passed out three days ago. He wasn't too happy that he had slept for three days, but no one ever is.

Then James realized that that ment that he hadn't eaten for five days, and he was starving. So, he ask Jen, "is there anything to eat around here? I don't mean to draw pity, but I haven't eaten in five days, and I'm about starved.

Jen then told him, "sure, there's some food over at the V8 café." with that, they walked through the door to the clinic and over to the café.

Of course, when they got there, everyone gathered around them in a matter of seconds, asking James questions. Which ticked him right off, he was feeling a little irritable because he felt like he was going to pass out from malnutrition. If he did pass out again, he probably wouldn't wake up.

"Guys, hold on a few minutes, he's probably getting ready to pass out again. It's been at least three days since his last meal, and he's probably starving." Jen said, as she gave James a wink.

After James had gotten something to eat, he then stood up and said, "Ok, I will now answer any questions you may have. For starters, my name is James, I'm 18 years old and I was raised on a military base in the desert

"Any other questions?"

Rocket said, "yes, why were you out in the desert, alone, so far from the base?".

James answered "because the base was attacked by human hunters. I think I'm the only one who got away. Next question."

Fillmore asked, "what those numbers on your arm mean, man?"

James answered, "this is my serial number, it's like my ID. It was branded into my skin the day I was born. Any other questions?"

Everyone was silent. So James said, "ok then, thank you, I look forward to getting to know you all better and calling this town 'home'."

Jen then introduced James to all of the towns folks, including the other humans. She said, "let me introduce you to the locals,". When she finished, she then said, "then, there's Red, but he isnt here right now,".

So, James had to ask where Red was. Mater said, "oh, he's just a little bit shy, he's probably hiding in his garage,".

James decided that he'd had enough excitment for one day, wished everyone goodnight, and walked back to the clinic to get some sleep.

As he Doc was closing the door that night, they heard a knock. It was Jen, just checking up on the patient. James told her, "you don't need to worry, I'm fine. I just need to heal a bit before I'm good to go,".

With that, they bid each other goodnight and went to bed.

xxx

He was still at the clinic healing from his chest wound nd was starting to get board. There was nothing to do around there and he was tired of just laying there day after day. So in order to get rid of said boardom, he decieded to find one of the towns folks to talk to. Getting up, he walked out of the clinic to see who was around, but almost everyone was busy, with the exception of Lizzy who was sound a sleep on her pourch as usual. James wondered what it would take to wake her up, but decided not to find out. He then walked up the road, thinking, "who can I talk to?", Sheriff crossed his mind, but he was all the way out at the welcoming billboard, and probably asleep. That's when it hit him. Red. He had seen Red around, but hadn't had much chance to talk to him. Mater had metioned that Reds a little on the shy side. So James walked over to the town hall/court house/firehouse/police station, and knocked on Red's door. He said "Red? You home?" he put his face to the window, putting his hands next to his face to block out the glare. Saying "Red? You in there?". That's when the door opened a little bit, and Red answered  
"Yes, I'm here. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk." James replyed.

"ok, come on in", Red reluctatly replyed. James slowly and carefuly walked into Red's home, after making sure to have banged the dirt off the bottoms of his boots. (he didn't want to risk making Red's home a mess) Red then asked James, "So, what did you wanna talk about?"

James thought for a second, and answered, "I know you might not want to talk about this, and if you don't, I'll understand. But why are you so shy?"

Now it was Red's turn to be in the hot seat. After a few seconds, Red decided the best thing to do here was answer him, and answer truthfully. Red answered, "I'm trying to avoid being noticed." Only getting Red a look that said 'Huh?' He continued, "when I was a child, I got picked on alot. Because of my size and my color. I was called names I don't care to remember. I was the victum of alot of practial jokes. Some were very painful. Like the time I fell asleep outside, and a bunch of them pissed in my water tank. Then, they shoved a big wad of gum into my monitor pipe and angled it so that when I turned on the water, it would only go all over my cab. Then, they started a small fire, which they woke me to put out. I got to the fire, aimed my monitor, turned on the water, and I got covered in piss. As if that weren't bad enough, I didn't get the fire put out. But wait, there's more, these assholes videotaped the whole thing. Them urinating in my tank,  
stuffing the gum in my monitor pipe, starting the fire and the whole plan coming together with me spraying myself with piss. To top it all off, I had to deal with the smell until either the urine broke down, or we got some rain to wash it away. I had to smell like piss for two weeks. That's just the tip of the iceburg. But now, I try to avoid having people I don't know notice me. It's a shitty life, but I'm stuck with it. Hell, Red isn't even my real name! I got stuck with that nickname when I was young. My real name is Ward, Ward Lafrance. Now you know my story, I'd like to know yours." Red looked over at James, who was shocked at what he had just heard. He felt a little bit like someone had just hit him with a 2x4. He hadn't expected to hear what he had just heard, but then again, he didn't know what he was expecting.

All James could say was "Wow, I did not see that coming. Well, you told me your story, so here's mine.", James began, "I was created on a military base. No, I was not born. I was engineered and planned. Born from a test tube. Specially designed for combat. Of course, something in their planning got screwed up. I was supposed to be 5'9" and have black hair, but that didn't happen. I wound up growing to 6'3" and... Well, I'll just show you." James then lifted his ball cap, showing off his red/orange hair. He then continued his story, "I was called 'Red' and there were other names too. I won't go into that, but my life at the base was a living Hell. From the day they branded these numbers on my arm," James said, as he rolled up his right sleeve, revealing the numbers '8675309', "to the day the base was raided and I had to run for my life, their screw up made my life utter Hell. Have you ever been 'Blanket Party'ed, my friend?".

Red shook his hood. (the equivelent of shaking his head)

"Well, count your blessings. After being 'Blanket Party'ed, I'd say I'd rather spend two weeks smelling like piss. Here's how a Blanket Party works. This all begins while your asleep. Two guys throw a blanket over you, and pull down on it, which holds you to the bunk. Then, someone takes a sock and pulls it back into your jaw, so you can't scream. And then, the piece de resistance, everyone else has a sock that they put a bar of soap into, they line up on either side of you, and start beating the crap out of you. It hurts like Hell. And for the last 12 years, I got beaten anywhere from once a month to twice a week. Just because they didn't like the way I looked. But I guess I can't be too upset. They were all either captured or killed. I think I'm the only one who got away. Maybe one other guy got out, but I doubt it. Things started to turn around when I had to dive into a cactus pit to escape being captured. Which is when I got shot, I used that to my  
advantage. When the bullet hit me, I acted like I had just been killed, and fell into the cacti. Ouch. I had to bite down on my lips so hard that they bled to keep myself from screaming in sheer pain. Those things are nasty. I had to stay down there, bleeding and wanting to scream, for about two hours. Until I was sure the coast was clear, and I could climb out without being seen. After battling with the cacti for about half an hour, I finally got back up onto level ground. I began to walk toward the sun, which was at about 5:00. I knew I was heading west, and I'd probably find civilization somewhere. I was just praying the whole time that I'd make it, and that no wild creature smelled my blood and came looking for a meal if I were to pass out. Then I had a run in with the biggest spider I've ever seen. Giant, hairy thing, it was. I'm just glad that thing didn't notice me, if it had looked at me, I would have wound up smelling like urine that day. I'm  
terrified of spiders. Sorry, I got a little off topic with that last part, didn't I? I had to let someone know about my fear."

Now, it was Red's turn to be shocked. After five minutes, Red realized that his mouth was hanging open. What made him aware, was a bug tried to fly down his throat. Which he immedatly coughed back up. Red knew he had gone through Hell, but hadn't thought that anyone would have been able to survive what James had gone through. All Red could think to do was gently pat the floor next to him with his tire, and tell James, "come over here and sit with me a minute".

At which point, James realized that he had been standing for the last hour. So he kindly walked over to where Red was parked, and gently leaned against Red's side, while Red carefully put his tire around James. They stayed there for God knew how long. It only took a few minutes before James fell asleep. Red followed suit a few minutes later. Jen found them a few hours later. When she saw them bonding the way they were, she couldn't help but smile. James had somehow helped Red to become less shy.

Deadly Fangs: Once again, we are done! Please, leave a kind review. Thanks again to my friend McQueenfan95 for the wonderful chapter.


	20. James Goes Tractor Tippin'

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cars characters, only Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin. James belongs to McQueenfan95, who gave me permission to use him in the story.

Deadly Fangs: Alright people, here's another chapter for ya! And like the other two before it, it was writen by McQueenfan95, so be nice and give good reviews.

McQueenfan95: Hi guys, I'm McQueenfan95, but you knew that.

Zack: *rolls eyes*

James: watch it, Zack.

Zack: why don't ya make me?

James: because, I dont make monkeys, I just train um.

McQueenfan95: *fist bumps James* I wanted to say that I wrote this on my iPod, so grammar and spelling don't apply to me. Anyway, on with the story!

Another slow day was coming to an end, everyone was gathered at the V8 café, discussing the day they'd had. When James said, "I am so bored!".

To which Mater said, "I know sumthin fun we can do, come wit me". (those aren't spelling errors, it's Mater's accent)

James climbed into Mater's truck bed, and they drove out to the tractor lot. James hopped out and asked, "is this really a good idea?".

Mater's answer was, "oh, sure it is. Tractor tippin''s fun,". He continued, "ok, when I say 'go', we go, just don't let Frank catch ya, GO!".

James was shocked to see Mater taking off down the hill and he stammered, "wait, who, who's Frank?", and he ran after him. Catching up to him as he went through the fence.

James just put one hand on top of the fence, and swung himself over, and Mater asked, "Why didn't ya come through the gate?".

James answered, "I don't like gates".

"Why?".

"Ya have ta open um".

"Anyway," Mater said as he pulled up to the first tractor, "ya just sneak up in front of um, then honk, and they do the rest. Watch this.".

Mater honked his horn, and the tractor flipped over backwards. Then it backfired, which sounded alot like a fart. Mater began laughing hystericly. Then he said, "I swear, tractors is so DUM," he looked at James and said, "yur turn, bud".

James's only defence was, "I can't, I don't have a horn."

Mater started making chicken noises, so James said, "fine, I'll do something." and walked the the next tractor.

Be stood there for a short time, trying to decide what to do. Then, he had an idea, he'd use one of his battle cries. Starting slow, and yelling the last line at the top of his lungs. He quickly got into postition, and took a deep breath. He then yelled, "this... Is... SPARTA!".

The tractor snapped awake and flipped over backwards, then backfired.

Mater was once again laughing hystericly. James was doubled over, he was laughing so hard.

When they stopped, they heard a loud roar coming from the nearby corn.

All Mater could say was, "At's Frank" and he turned around.

Seconds later, Frank burst out of the corn, all James could do was scream in terror, then he began to run after Mater, knowing that he wouldn't be able to out run Frank, but if he caught Mater, he could hitch a ride.

James caught up to Mater, grabbed his tow hook and hitched it to his belt so he knew he wouldn't lose his grip. but then, he tripped.

Now, he was being dragged, through mud, gravel, high grass, tractor crap, and the occasional thorn bush.

After 10 minutes of this, James realized that they had left the tractor lot 9 minutes ago, and Frank was no longer chasing them. He then yanked on Mater's cable to get him to stop.

Mater looked at him and said, "boy, you look like a giant tractor turd! Let's get you back to town and hose you off".

As they made their way back to town, James walking next to Mater. Mater began formulating what they should do tomarrow. He said, "tomarrow night, we can go out and look for the Ghostlight".

James responded, "is that another plan to try and kill me? And if you fail, are you gonna drag me all over creation?".

Mater was silent.

They then arrived at the café. When Jen saw them, she said, "where have you guys been?", then she looked at James and said, "eeew, what happened to you?".

James told her, "Mater took me tractor tippin', we were running from Frank, and I managed to hook Mater's tow cable to myself, and I tripped. Mater dragged me across the tractor lot And through a few thorn bushes,".

Jen wasn't too happy that they had been tractor tippin', so she looked James straight in the eye and said, "well, it serves you right.".

)))

James was behind one if the olde shops, rinsing himself off with a garden hose. He looked up and saw Jen standing there. So he said, "Oh hey Jen. I sure got covered in mud".

Jen didn't miss a beat. she said, "ya know, that sure doesn't smell like mud." and she began to spray James with the hose.

James yelled, "Oh man, that's cold!", then he started dancing like 'Party boy' from 'Jackass' and singing the song 'I'm a maniac', "I'm a maniac, maniac, on the floor. And I'm dancing like I've never danced before".

Jen then aimed the stream of water at James's face. He immediatly stopped dancing and started choking. Then Jen asked, "did they let you eat paint chips on the base?".

James laughed, then nervously said, "Why?".

McQueenfan95: so, what did ya think?

James: please review.

McQueenfan95: *coughs* James, will you please go shower and change your clothes? You smell like tractor shit.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs and McQueenfan95!


	21. Chick Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cars characters, only Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin. James belongs to McQueenfan95 who gave me permission to use in the story.

Warning: very bad language ahead. If your Amish, don't read this. Actually, if your Amish, why are you online?

McQueenfan95: hello again. I'm only going to give the same warning as last time. I wrote this on my iPod so grammar and spelling don't apply.

Zack: I thought that was because you just couldn't spell.

James: Zack, I suggest you shut up, he's the one writing the story and he can make your life Hell.

Zack: *gives a 'deer in the headlight' look*

McQueenfan95: anyway, on with the story.

The next day, around noon, everyone was at the V8 café having lunch. When James said, "do you guys hear that?".

Everyone looked at James like he was crazy, so he continued, "that silence. Have you ever known it to be so dang'ed quiet? Even on a slow day?".

Jen understood what he meant, she'd heard the extreme silence. The birds had stopped singing, everything had stopped.

James then said, "something bad's comin', I can feel it". Then he stopped and smelled the air, and said, "I smell something. A smell, a kinda smelly smell. The kinda smelly smell that smells smelly." then his eyes got huge, and he whispered, "Chick".

Jen immediately realized who he was talking about. That meant that Chick and his henchcars had raided the base James lived on right after he had come for her the last time, when Rocket had raced him.

Now, he was coming back, this time for James. And he was probably going to have another court order with him, saying that the towns folks had to give James to him or the town would be bulldozed.

A few minutes later, the sound of a familiar, unwelcomed engine filled the air. James stood up from where he was sitting and, rather then going and hiding, walked to the edge of the parking lot and stood by the road. He then lifted the right side of his untucked t-shirt and revealed the holster that was holding his .45 semi automatic pistol. Then, he looked down at his left boot, lifted his pant leg, and revealed his K-bar commando knife, with a blade so sharp, you could feel it just by looking at it. Then he said, "I'm gonna make him pay for pain he has cause me, my friends," then he turned to towns folks and continued, "and my family".

Everyone was shocked that he had only been there about two weeks and he already thought of them as family.

That was when they saw a huge dust cloud coming over the horizon, following a green speck, which grew as it approached the town. Everyone knew who that green speck was.

The speck eventually grew to the size of a car, and pulled into town, the dust cloud passed and covered the everything with a layer of dust.

When the dust finally settled, everyone saw that, parked in the road right in front of the café, was none other than Chick Hicks. NASCAR racer, cheater, and human hunter.

James just gave Chick his signature death glare. A look that said, "I FUCKING HATE YOU! EAT SHIT AND DIE, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT!".

Chick then announced to the town, "I'm only here to get what's mine,".

If looks could kill, the glare James was giving Chick would have been a nuclear bomb.

Chick then held out another court order, signed by the Arizona State Attorney, that said that if Chick didn't get "The red haired human", the town would be bulldozed into a shopping mall. Same threat as before.

Doc read it over and said, "it's the same as the last time. It's legal,".

Chick then said, "I'll just take him, and be on my way,".

Jen was completely distraught at this, she didn't want lose James. Not now, not ever. She immedately yelled, "how about race, winner takes all?" she was about to tell Chick, 'you verses Rocket'. But she was interrupted.

James said, "Me and you".

Everyone was shocked to hear this, James continued, "on my turf, you win, I'll go with you without a fight. But if I win, I get my freedom, you don't come back here again, and you stop human hunting.".

Chick then said, "Me and you? I don't mean to be rude, but you probably top out at like, what?, 12-15 miles per hour?.

James then said, "then I reckon you ain't got nothin' to worry about, hotshit".

Chick then answered, "ya know what, that sounds like a great idea. Let's race."

James then said, "meet me back here in one hour".

Chick sped off to Luigi's to get the best set of racing tires he could get, while James walked up the road to the building he was living in. The building that used to be the 'Radiator Springs Garage', (the wooden building that's across the road from the impound), to get himself ready for the race.

James changed into his Dinoco T-shirt, and a pair of camoflage pants. He put his knife back on his ankle and put his holster with his gun in it back around his waist, then he walked back to the café.

Somehow, the media had already caught wind of this. They had heard of this crazy idiot that had challenged Chick Hicks to a race.

James knew this would happen, and had figured that into the plan to get back at Chick.

When he got back to the café, Jen walked up to him and asked, "are you insane? Do you really think you can beat him?".

James said, "What are you gettin' mad at me for? You suggested the race. I just have a great plan. Remember when I said, 'we'll race on my turf'? Well, that's my strategy,".

A reporter then stuck a microphone in James's face and started asking him a huge stream of questions. After they had asked him, "what's your strategy?".

All he said was, "no comment".

)))

45 minutes later, Chick returned to the café, wearing shiny, new racing tires, ready for just about anything James could throw at him. He had spent the last hour thinking of all the weird stuff that he could pull, and he was ready for anything.

When Chick saw James's t-shirt, he was not too happy. It was just the fact that this guy was that cocky, that he thought they would give him, the biggest idiot in the world, a Dinoco sponsorship. Then there was the fact that it reopened old wounds and reminded him of his old rival, The King.

James then said, "ok Chick, you ready to race?".

Chick only said, "yeah".

James then said, "ok, follow me to the track,", he then walked over to Sarge's SUV bootcamp, and walked out onto the obstacle course.

Chick thought, "this might be tougher than I thought".

James took a place at the start line, Chick pulled up next to him, and Sheriff began to explain the race, and the rules that they would follow. He said, "gentlemen, this will be a one lap race. You must complete one full lap of the course, and all of the obstacles. There will be: no bumpin', no cheatin', no spittin', no bitein', no mamin', no oil slickin', no pushin', no shovein', no back stabbin', no road ragein', no road hoggin', and no lolligagin',".

Sheriff then said, "Gentlemen, START. YOUR. ENGINES.".

James made the noises of a starting engine, Chick then WOT (wide open throttle) started his engine. Everyone but James was impressed.

Sheriff then pulled off the track, and parked trackside. He then yelled, "ON YOU MARK! GET SET! GO!".

Chick took of like bullet fired from a gun. James took a little longer to get out of the gate.

Chick quickly grabbed the lead, moving at speeds close to 150 mph. Then he reached the first turn, and completely lost control. He spun 180 degrees and slid backwards, right into the fence.

James ran by yelling, "EAT MY MUD, COCKSUCKER!".

Chick spun his tires, trying to get out, but his new racing slicks couldn't get a purchase on the muddy ground. He couldn't believe it, he was about to lose to a human. He sat there in the mud, hoping the human would fall and break his leg. Causeing the race to be cancelled. But there were two chances of that, slim and none. Chick watched as the human rounded the last turn, and crossed the finish line with his arms raised to show the world he latest achievement. Beating Chick Hicks in a race, fair and square.

James was so happy, he was a free man. So he asked Mater, "could you go down there and give Chick a tow? I don't think he can get out.".

Mater then drove down to where Chick was, and pulled him back to the start line.

James looked at Chick and said, "I do believe we had a bet. So that's my freedom, you leaving, and you stopping human hunting,".

Chick then tore up the court order, and quickly left.

The media was on James in a matter of seconds, asking him if he had planned what had happened, if he was going to move into the racing curcuit, if he was really sponsored by Dinoco.

All James said was, "no comment".

McQueenfan95: and there ya have it. That's how James beat Chick.

James: Jen, why did you want me to stay so badly?

Jen: *smiles* no comment, *wink*.

McQueenfan95: anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs and McQueenfan95!


	22. A Party and a Confesion

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cars characters, only Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin. James belongs to McQueenfan95 who gaveme permission to use him in the story.

McQueenfan95: hi guys. I just wanted to give you a little warning. This chapter contains drinking of alcohol and a little drug use. *cough* Fillmore *cough*.

Fillmore: yeah, man?

Jen: be quiet, Fillmore.

James: I still wanna know why you didn't want me to leave.

Jen: you'll find out soon enough.

McQueenfan95: I almost forgot, humans don't have a minimum drinking age, just a warning. anyway, on with the story.

Two hours later, James was still neck deep in the media.

At first, it had been fun. When Kori Turbowitz drove up to him after the race, and said, "James, now that you've beaten NASCAR racing 'legend' Chick Hicks, how do you feel?".

He responded the way anyone would, "Kori, you have no idea how good I feel. I feel ten feet tall and bulletproof".

"Did you plan all of this?".

"No. I mean, I was hoping for Chick to lose, but not the way he did. I just wanted to make sure I settled the score. I had a bit of a bone to pick with him. Please don't ask,".

"Are you really sponsored by Dinoco?".

"No, when I was changing my clothes, getting ready for the race, this is the shirt I happened to grab. But I can assure you, by the time we're done talking, Dinoco's stocks will be through the roof,".

"Are you planning to race for the Piston Cup?".

"No. Are you crazy? Racing on a mud track is one thing. But on an asphalt track, I'd get slaughtered".

"Is there anything you'd like to say to the folks at home?", she asked, pointing to the camera.

"As a matter of fact," He answered, "there is". He turned to the camera, and said, "Hello America, We're coming to you live from Radiator Springs, Arizona. The greatest little town in the world. I just want give a quick shout out to all my friends, thank you guys for being behind me, I couldn't have done without you guys. Now, I gotta say thanks to a very special friend of mine. Jen. If it weren't for her, I'd be lying face down in a ditch somewhere".

"What do you mean by that?".

"I mean, she saved my life".

After that, it began to get old real quick. He had to deal with all the different reporters, from RSN, CRSN, NBC, ABC, FOX, GTO, every news station you could possibly think of. James had heard and answered every question they had, but it seemed that they wanted to keep him for a live interview on the 5, 6, 10, and 11 o'clock news and had no plans of telling him first. To make matters worse, they had started all this at 2:00pm. The time was 4:00pm and he was getting really tired of all this crap. He was beginning to think he was never going to get out of there.

Finally, he looked at his watch, did a fake double take, and he said, "ok, that's all the time I have.", before another question could be asked, he said, "I have a racing team meeting that I absolutely must attend", and then he ran towards the desert and ducked behind the café.

No one chased after him. They all knew what he was capable of. He'd get away for sure.

James stayed in his hiding spot for a short time, while he watched the media slowly leaving.

When they were all finally gone, James walked around to the front of the café, and saw that it was packed. Everyone who lived in Radiator Springs was there, even the few cars that were spending the night at the Cozy Cone. Hell, even Red was there.

That was when he noticed the banner strung between the pump canopies that read, "CONGRATULATIONS".

He was wondering what this was about, when he heard someone yell, "LOOK, THERE HE IS!".

He was then mobbed by the towns folks. Everyone wanting to shake his hand and buy him a drink. (A.N. Yes, a car can shake a human's hand. You'll see how in a minute.)

Jen ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, looked him in the eyes and said, "it's official, your not insane. Just crazy".

All James had to say was, "like a fox, Jen. Like a fox".

Christine then ran up to him, talking as fast as she could, "ohmigosh,youwereawesome! How'dyoudothat? Pleasetellme. ", she then collapsed because the sugar wore off.

Jen did a face palm, James just started laughing. He knew of Christine's sugar habit and had really enjoyed watching her on a sugar high. It was always halarious.

James then watched as Doc slowly extended an antenna from his right fender. When it was fully extended, it branched into five smaller antennas, creating fingers.

James's only thought was, "that is the creepist thing I've ever seen in my whole life".

The antenna/arm then bent at the base, and extended itself over to where James was. James did what anyone would do, he grabbed onto Doc's antenna hand, and shook it. All the while, praying, "please don't let today get any weirder".

Then, Fillmore drove up to him, with what looked like a cigarette in his mouth. He took a deep drag, blew out some smoke, then said, "Great job, man. You rock, man. (puff puff) What was I sayin', man?".

James could smell the pot smoke. He also felt a little bit happier then he had a second ago. He knew he was getting a contact high. He then thought, 'Where's Sheriff? Cops are never around when ya need 'um'. That was when he noticed where Sheriff was. Over in the corner, and he looked baked as fuck. James then thought, 'no point in calling the cops. It's a victimless crime'.

James looked at Fillmore and said, "let me guess, you were smoking a joint, and Sheriff asked for drag because he thought it was a home rolled cigarette, you didn't want to get busted so you let him smoke some, and it knocked him on his ass?".

Fillmore just nodded.

James said, "what's in that stuff, anyway?".

Fillmore said, "its all home grown".

James said, "where do you live, man?Mars?".

The party continued into the night. Everyone had a great time. One of the most memorable things was when the radio was playing 1950s music, and someone turned the dial. It stopped on a rap station. The song that came from the speakers was, "I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE!". The radio was quickly retuned while the whole town laughed.

When a clear signal came in again, it was the local country station. Playing the Brooks & Dunn hit, 'Hillbilly Deluxe', James simply had to start singing along. Everyone was quiet as they listened.

James started, "Way up in the back woods, down in the holla. Ol' boys screamin' like a dog on a collar. Keepin' that chain pulled tight. Waitin' on Saturday night.

Put on the smell good, put on Skynyrd. Head into town like a NASCAR winner. Cruisin' back and forth to the tasty freeze, everywhere you look, all you see is,".

Then there was the chorus. "Hillbilly Deluxe. Slick pickup trucks. Big timin' in a small town. Stirrin it up, right about sun down. Black denim and chrome, to the bone, with a little home grown. Country girl cuddled up. Hillbilly Deluxe".

Everyone watched as James air guitared for a short time, then he continued, "Couple cute sweet things, Ridin' on a Fastback. Shoot um a cool smile, hopin' that they smile back. 'Hey baby, what's your name?'. Burn a little rubber went the red lights change.

Here come the blue lights, here comes Bardy. Hide all the beer y'all, let's move the party. Gotta go but that's alright. Do it all again next Friday night".

The chorus repeated twice, with James air guitaring the whole time. When the song ended, everyone started applauding. Clapping, honking their horns, pounding their tires on the ground, whistling loudly. Whatever they could to make noise.

James was a little embarrassed when he realized that he'd been been singing outloud, but he was obviously a hit. And he did have an excuse, he'd already downed a six pack of beer at that time.

So he just stood up, raised a shot glass, and belted out, "WHISKEY FOR MY MEN!

And the crowd answered, "BEER FOR MY HORSES!". Everyone then emptied their glasses.

James then took a bow. God knew he'd earned it.

)))

When the party finally died down, around 11:30 that night, everyone carefully made their way home. Except for James. He'd consumed so much alcohol that he could barely walk.

Jen and Rocket gave him a lift back to his place. Once there, Jen helped him get inside and bedded down on his downstairs couch. There was no way in Hell she was going to get him up the stairs. That was when she heard James mumbling.

He said, Slurring his words heavily, "Mater? Mater, is that you? Mater, there's something I need to tell somebody, it's been eatin' at me for weeks now. I think I'm in love with Jen. When I was out there in the desert, I was ready to accept the fact that I was gonna die. Then, I heard the voice of an angel calling me back. When I opened my eyes and sawnher beautiful face, I thought I had already died and gone to heaven with a side trip to paradise. Then, I remembered my wound. The only thing that reminded me that I was still alive. She is the reason that I am alive now. Not just because she found me, but after I saw her, I knew I had to pull through. I had to see her again. She was there when I woke up. I'll tell ya, that's fate at work, right there", he then yawned, making a sound like Chewbacca, and fell asleep.

Jen was totally shocked at what she had heard. James was in love with her. She soon realized she felt the same way towards him. That was why she cared about him so much. It all made perfect sence. But he wasn't admitting his love to her, he'd thought he was talking to Mater. She was going to have to keep this quiet. She couldn't even tell Rocket. He had, after all, kept a really big secret from her. Why shouldn't she keep this one?Except, there was one little flaw, when James finally did confess his love for her, she already knew. She shrugged it off, and walked outside. Making sure to close and latch the garage door as she left.

McQueenfan95: well, what do you think? James is gonna have a nasty hangover tomarrow.

Jen: I can't believe it, he's in love with me?

McQueenfan95: ssh, don't go spreading that around. He doesn't even know he told you that. He thought you were Mater.

Sheriff: hey, man. I'm feeling so good right now, man. Is there anything to eat around here? I'm starving all of a sudden.

McQueenfan95: there's Cheese puffs and potato chips in the kitchen.

Sheriff: (goes into the kitchen)

McQueenfan95: he's totally baked and doesn't even know it. Anyway, please review.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs and McQueenfan95!


	23. From Hell to Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cars characters, only Jen, Rocket, Even, Christine, Zack and Dustin. James belongs to McQueenfan95 who gave me permission to use him in the story. I don't own the song " Should Have Been A Cowboy" by Toby Keith.

Deadly Fangs: And here is another chapter by our famous McQueenfan95...and come on people, review! I know you're reading this! So what if I can't get a chapter in, life gets busy, I can't spend all day at my laptop, even I would go nuts.

Rocket: Please review guys...she's driving us crazy over here.

Evan: Lets just get on with the story so we can get out of here...

_(flashback)_

_James stood at attention, his only thought was, "damn, my arm hurts. Why do they have to brand our serial numbers into us? Why can't they just tattoo the numbers on us? It'd be alot easier for everyone"._

_The barracks was suddenly filled with a bark of the order, "ATTEN-HUT!"._

_Everyone stood straighter then they ever thought possible. The Sargent walked up the center aisle and said, "you may have all been created equal and you all are equal. You're all shit! Your not even human beings", he then looked James straight in the face and said, "especially you, 'Red',". He then continued to talk down to them, but James had already recieved the first insult in a long, difficult struggle._

_)))_

_One evening, James was awoken by the taste of a dirty sock in his mouth. Then he began to feel the bars of soap hitting him. He didn't even struggle, he knew that if you tried to fight a Blanket Party, they'd beat for longer. This wasn't the first time this happened to him. He was being beaten because he was a misfit. His height and his red hair were what caused this. He was probably the most hated guy on the base, and he hadn't done anything to deserve to be beaten. It was at this moment that he realized that he needed to fight back. He'd been taking this crap for a while and he was sick of it. Tomarrow, he would begin to show them that their time of fun was over. He thought to himself, "I'm not gonna take this, I don't have to. We may all be shit, but we're supposed to be equals. I don't have to put up with this shit". And he began formulating how he could get revenge. That was when he thought of the Sargent. It was his fault that all this was_  
_happening to him. He had been the first one to insult him, he'd be the first to pay. All James needed was a way to cause trouble that he'd get away with while the other privates took the fall._

_)))_

_James slowly walked back and forth along a length of the fence. He was on guard duty for this area. He was listening to his walkman, cranking the AC/DC song, 'Who made Who?'. When he heard the roar of three, maybe more, engines. He quickly shut off his Walkman and listened to the roar. They were cars alright. But not just any cars, these cars were human hunters. James could tell by the tone of the roar. He quickly tripped the 'we're under attack' alarm, and guys were all around him in minutes. With their guns pointed toward the roar, ready to fire._

_When the cars finally came into view, all James could say was, "Oh Shit!". He saw that all of these cars had armor plates attached to them. He turned around and began to run._

_While he was running, he ducked into the barracks to grab his rucksack and belongings. As he was running to the back gate, he ran into his buddy, Danny, who asked, "what's going on? Where are you going? Everyone's going that way", and pointed in the direction of the machine gun fire._

_James said, "I know that, we're being attacked by human hunters. I don't care if I get court marshalled, I'm not going to get captured or killed fighting to help guys that beat me with bars of soap for no reason. I'm getting out of here while I can. If you're smart, you'll come too"._

_Danny was about to protest, when they heard the gate get blown down, and the hunters entered the base._

_James and Danny did the only thing they could, they ran. When they got to the back gate, James drew his .45 and shot the lock, breaking it. They quickly unchained the gate and ran into the desert._

_They then heard a gun shot. Danny yelped in pain, then fell to the ground. James stopped and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. Danny was gone._

_James stared in shock, his best friend was dead. He quickly crossed himself, and began getting what he could from Danny's pack._

_All that he found that would help him was a bottle of water, an MRE meal, a flashlight with a red lens, and a spare clip of .45 ammo._

_He then said, "good bye, my friend. I will miss you. When my time comes, we'll party at the pearly gates. I'll bring the beer. I'll bring the beer"._

_That was when he remembered that there were human hunters after him, so he got up and ran._

_A short while later, another shot rang out across the desert. The bullet hit James in the chest, but didn't hit his heart or lungs. As he put his hands over the wound, he noticed a nearby ravine and he began to stagger toward it._

_He heard two cars pull up behind him, one of them said, "put your gun on the ground, your hands in the air, and slowly walk backwards towards us"._

_James turned around, pulled his gun out of his holster, pointed it straight at one of the cars, and fired._

_The bullet ricocheted off the cars armor plating. James then put his gun away and let himself fall backwards into the ravine. He then realized that the ravine was full of cacti, but he did not scream. He knew that if he did, they'd get him for sure._

_"Forget him," one of the cars said, "We've got hundreds of humans, Chick's not gonna miss this one"._

_The other replyed, "but he shot me! You saw that! He fuckin' shot me!"._

_The first one said, "Chester, shut up. You shot him. He was following his instincts. Also, you killed him, he's dead"._

_Chester then said, "but Jesse,"._

_Jesse then said, "don't 'but Jesse' me. Your wearing armor plates. If it hurt, grow a set of balls"._

_They then started their engines and pulled away from the ravine._

_James lay at the bottom of the cactus ditch, looking up at the sky through the cactus needles. He thought, "well, that could have gone better". He took his knife out of his ankle sheath and cut a hole into a nearby cactus. He was able to get enough water out of it to quench his thirst. That was when he remembered his wound, and he did what he could to treat it._

_He took out his small first aid kit and took out the gauze pad and the medical tape. He then removed his shirt and began to tape the pad to his chest and wrap the tape all the way around his body. When he finished bandageing his wound, he took the tweesers from the kit and began to remove the cactus needles from his body. When he finished that, he put his bloody shirt back on and began his long slow climb out of the ravine. Going up the side opposite of the side he fell down, just incase the hunters were still up there. He then activated his GPS unit, which began beeping and saying, "you are heading away from your destination"._

_It had apparently gotten damaged during the fall and now was only able to take him back to the base._

_James responded, "I know that"._

_The GPS said, "turn around when possible"._

_James yelled, "I CAN'T!"._

_"you are heading away from your destination"._

_"SHUT UP!"._

_"turn around when possible,"._

_James said, "that's it! I can't take it no more!". He threw the GPS as hard as he could, and watched it smash as it hit the ground._

_A voice in the back of his head said, "Well, isn't this perfect. We're in the middle of no where, without a GPS"._

_James said, "I don't need a GPS, I'll find my way. It was busted anyway."._

_"You're talking to yourself. You know that, right?"._

_"Just shut up"._

_)))_

_James almost screamed. Right in front of him, was the biggest spider he'd ever seen. A north American desert tarantula. It looked bigger then his boot. He watched, paralized with fear, as the thing slowly crawled past._

_He was an arachnophobic. Because once when he was a child, he got bitten by a spider and had almost died._

_He just prayed that the thing wouldn't try to attack him. That would be utter Hell._

_)))_

_James was laying by the side of a dirt road, he was ready to accept the fact that he was about to die. He closed his eyes, and got ready to go meet Danny at the pearly gates. When he heard the voice of an angel saying, "are you ok? Please wake up.", he opened his eyes, and saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. _

_(end flashback)_

James slowly began to wake up, immedately his hand went to his head. He had a splitting headache that felt like someone had buried an axe in his skull. He thought, "this is your own fault. You shouldn't have drunken so much alcohol". That was when he remembered what he had said to whoever had brought him home. He thought, "I really hope that was Mater who brought me home".

He went upstairs, changed his clothes, put his combat boots back on, and walked outside into the bright sunlight.

Sheriff rolled up to James, he was on his way out to the welcoming billboard, he asked, "what happened last night? I had a drag off of one of Fillmore's cigarettes, and then I don't remember anything".

James said, "I couldn't tell ya. I started drinking around then and I lost most of my memory. I know I ate some nachos. Then, I think I chased a hobbit".

As Sheriff continued out to the welcoming billboard, James walked to the café. He said, "mornin' everyone".

"Good morning, James", everyone said in unison.

The twins pulled up to him and started telling him how much they had loved his preformance of 'Hillbilly Deluxe', and asked him when he was going to release an album.

James just laughed and said, "whenever I can get a record deal".

That was when he noticed an unfamiliar car at the café. It was a gold Cadillac with steer horns attached to his hood.

Lightning said, "Hi Tex. What brings you here?".

Tex said, "I just wanted to talk to James. And here he is, the man himself", as he pulled over to where James was. He then said, "James, I saw you on the news yesterday. Congrats by the way. Anyway, you looked so good wearing our logo that I'm here to make you a business proposal. How'd you like to be the new face of Dinoco?".

James's jaw just dropped. He was totally speechless. He'd just been offered a Dinoco sponsorship. He looked Tex straight in the eye and said, "Seriously? You want me to be the new face of Dinoco? You do know that I'm not racing for the Piston Cup, right?".

Tex said, "yes, I know. I mean we want you to do some commercials for us".

James thought about it for a second, he then told Tex, "one condition. We make the commercials here. I'm not going anywhere that might mean risking my safety or that might be a trap. No offence".

Tex replyed, "none taken. And we can do that. We'll bring everything here. So, do we have a deal?".

James said, "I'd like to be the new face of Dinoco. You got youself a deal".

They shook hand/antenna on it. Tex then said, "I'll have your contract ready for you to sign this afternoon".

James said, "take your time. I got no place to be".

)))

James was combing through the stuff in Mater's junkyard. He'd already found a football helmet, a baseball bat, and a hockey stick. There was no limit to the number of useful things he could find. That was when he saw a guitar. An old acoustic guitar at that.

He picked it up and played a few notes. It needed a little tuning, but then it sounded perfect.

To test it, he thought the best thing to do would be to play it. He quickly chose a song. He settled on Toby Keith's 'shoulda been a cowboy'.

He began to sing the words.

I bet you've never heard ol' Marshall Dillion say  
Miss Kitty have you ever thought of running away  
Settling down would you marry me?  
If I asked you twice and begged you pretty please  
She'd have said yes in a New York minute  
They never tied the knot  
His heart wasn't in it  
He just stole a kiss as he rode away  
He never hung his hat up at Kitty's place

I should've been a cowboy  
I should've learned to rope and ride  
Wearing my six-shooter riding my pony on a cattle drive  
Stealing the young girl's hearts  
Just like Gene and Roy  
Singing those campfire songs  
Oh I should've been a cowboy

I might of had a sidekick with a funny name  
Running wild through the hills chasing Jesse James  
Ending up on the brink of danger  
Riding shotgun for the Texas Rangers  
Go west young man, haven't you been told  
California's full of whiskey, women and gold  
Sleeping out all night beneath the desert stars  
With a dream in my eye and a prayer...  
In my heart

I should've been a Cowboy  
I should've learned to rope and ride  
Wearing my six-shooter riding my pony on a cattle drive  
Stealing the young girl's hearts  
Just like Gene and Roy  
Singing those campfire songs  
Oh I should've been a cowboy

I should've been a Cowboy  
I should've learned to rope and ride  
I'd be wearing my six-shooter riding my pony on a cattle drive  
Stealing the young girl's hearts  
Just like Gene and Roy  
Singing those campfire songs  
Oh I should've been a Cowboy  
Yeah I should've been a Cowboy  
Yeah I should've been a Cowboy

He then heard a whistle. He looked up, and there was Mater.

Mater said, "Dag gum, James. Ah didn't know ya could play the geetar".

James said, "neither did I. This is the first time I've ever held one. It's almost creepy".

Mater just said, "naw, that jus means yur a natural. Lucky".

James then thought about what the twins had said. He should make a record. Then his thoughts shifted back to Jen, as they always did. James looked up at Mater and said, "you ever been in love, Mater?".

Mater then said, "Yep. With a girl named Doreen. Such a good looking girl. She looked just like a Jaguar XKE. Only she was a truck. When we met, I used to crash into her just so I could talk to her".

James then asked, "did you marry her?".

Mater said, "yes sir. We got married in the summer of '76. We were together for twenty great years. She was diagnosed with cancer in the fall of '95. She passed away the following summer. The week after our 20th wedding anniversary. God rest her soul".

James said, "I'm sorry Mater, I didn't know".

"it's ok. You couldn't have known".

"I only ask because i think thatbI'm in love. I'm in love with Jen. I believe you already heard why last night".

Mater just looked at him like he was crazy. James then said, "it's possible you don't remember, or maybe it wasn't you that helped me get home last night". James then explained it to Mater for what he thought was the second time.

When James finished, Mater couldn't help but smile. He said, "yur right, that's fate. I think yur right. She's the one fur you".

Deadly Fangs: And there you have it! I thought it was really good...and I do want to know what you guys think of it, so please review!

Zack: I swear, if she says that one more time I'm gonna punch her.

Jen: Might want to be carefull, she can dress you up in anything she wants.

Zack: *goes silent*

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs and McQueenfan95!


	24. A Good Idea?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cars characters, only Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin. James belongs to McQueenfan95 who is allowing me to use him in the story.

McQueenfan95: I'm not too happy with you guys. Your not reviewing. You'll have a chance to redeem yourselves later.

Zack: there you go again with the reviews! Give it up!

McQueenfan95: Zack, one more word outta you, and I'm going to make you wear a cheerleader's uniform. Get me?

Zack: *stares in disbelief*.

Jen: you should do it anyway.

McQueenfan95: anyway, this chapter is based on a true story. On with the story!

It was mid afternoon. The news of James's deal with Dinoco had already spread to everyone in town. James was over at the junkyard, avoiding any celebrations today, his head still stung from last night.

He was still digging through the piles of stuff, there was hardly any actual useless junk in the junkyard.

After two hours, his full inventory was: a football helmet, a baseball bat, a hockey stick, an acoustic guitar, the ability to play said guitar, four worn but inflated tires, an old steering wheel that was attached to the steering column and axle, an old office chair, and some steel piping.

He was taking a break, looking up at the Radiator Cap, (the huge rock formation with the letters RS written on it) and he had an idea. Maybe not a good idea, but an idea.

He was going to use the stuff he'd found to build a downhill racer. He walked over to the pile of stuff, and set himself to work.

)))

The calmness of the valley was suddenly broken by a cry of, "HEY Y'ALL, WATCH THIS!".

Everyone looked in the direction the sound had come from. That was when they saw, at the top of the Radiator Cap, a little thing that looked a bit like a dune buggy out of 'The Road Warrior', with a driver that looked like a character from 'The Road Warrior'.

The dune buggy slowly rolled over the edge of the hill and raced down to the bottom. The driver yelling in pure joy.

Then, it seemed the dune buggy tried to make an impossibly tight turn. It flipped over and barrel rolled for about 100 feet.

When it finally stopped, the driver slowly crawled out, looked at the vehicle, took off his football helmet, and yelled, "YEEEEEEEEE HAW!".

Jen ran over to him and said, "James, what is the matter with you? You could have gotten hurt!".

James said, "oh come on, I'm just havin' a little fun. I'm a guy, this is what guys do when we get bored. We raise Hell".

Evan ran up and said, "pretty wild ride. You ok?".

James said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Wanna give it a try?".

Evan said, "you know it".

Jen then said, "wait a minute, where'd you get that thing?".

James answered, "I built it out of stuff I found at the junkyard".

They then lifted the cart back onto it's wheels, and pushed it back up the hill.

Evan strapped the football helmet on his head and strapped himself to the office chair, while James got into position to push the cart down the hill.

James yelled, "you ready?".

Evan gave a nod.

The James yelled, "FEEL THE RYTHM! FEEL THE RYME! GET ON UP! IT'S DOWNHILL TIME!", and pushed as hard as he could.

The cart took off down the hill, kicking up a huge cloud of dust, with Evan screaming a mixture of joy and terror the whole time.

That was when Evan let the front tire fall into a ditch, and the cart spun wildly out of control.

The cart flipped onto it's side, and slid for about 50 feet. Coming to a stop way short of James's mark.

James then ran up to the cart yelling, "Evan, ya dead?".

Evan said, "yes".

James walked over to the cart and pulled Evan out. James then said, "I drive like a crazy guy, because I am a crazy guy. All I can say is, you drive like an idiot".

)))

Each human took at least one run down the hill that day, even Jen and Christine.

When Jen rolled the cart, and Evan asked if she was ok, all she said was, "the only thing I'm in pain from, is looking at your face". James quickly gave her a high five.

While James was taking the final run of the day, that was when the Fit hit the Shan, so to speak.

James yelled his starting chant, "FEEL THE RYTHM! FEEL THE RYME! GET ON UP! IT'S DOWNHILL TIME!". And released the cart's  
brake.

About halfway down the hill, the bolt that held the right front wheel in place snapped in half, and the wheel fell off. The cart didn't just roll over as it had before, it wrecked.

The now bare axle jammed into the ground and was ripped off. The cart began to flip end over end, over end, over end, over end. Bending the old pipes, twisting the makeshift frame, and ripping the other tires from their axles.

The cart, now a ball of twisted metal, finally came to rest about 200 yards from where the wreck had started. Everyone ran to the remains of the cart, praying that James was ok.

Evan got to the wreckage first. He said, "James, ya dead?".

James said, "no. It takes more than a little fender bender to kill me", as he slowly worked his way out of the wreckage.

Jen ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, thanking God that he was ok.

Zack ran over, holding a video camera and yelling, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE!".

Jen wanted to punch him right in the nose, but James had a different approach.

He said, "no way. I gotta see that. I gotta know what went wrong".

"The wheel fell off, that's what went wrong", Jen stated.

James said, "I know what went wrong. I mean, why did it fail? I can't do any forensics on it, the evidence got destroyed. All we have is that tape".

Dustin looked at Zack, made some signs with his hands, and nodded.

Zack said, "Dustin says, 'It was fun while it lasted',".

James smiled and said, "yeah, it was. We'd better get Mater to drag this mess back to the junkyard. We can't just leave it here. Somebody's liable to trip over it in the dark".

)))

After the wreckage had been cleared, everyone was gathered at the café.

Everyone wanted to know how James had gotten the Dinoco sponsorship. He couldn't give them a clear cut answer. But he told them, "from what I heard, the Dinoco folks saw me on tv last night and liked how I looked wearing their logo. There might have been the fact that their stocks went through the roof. Either way, once I sign the contract, I'm the new face of Dinoco", James raised his beer and said, "what the Hell, To Dinoco!".

McQueenfan95: ok guys, please write your review on the back of two first class tickets to Honolulu, or the back of a twenty dollar bill, and drop it in out in-box.

James: great idea.

McQueenfan95: I'd say the same to you. I can't wait to watch that tape.

Zack: *angry stare*.

McQueenfan95: remember Zack, one more word.

Jen: REVIEW ALREADY!

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs and McQueenfan95!


	25. John Deere Green

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cars characters, only Jen, Rocket, Even, Christine, Zack and Dustin. James belongs to McQueenfan95, who gave me permission to use him in the story. I don't own the song John Deere Green by Diffie Joe.

McQueenfan95: what in the Hell is wrong with you guys? You still haven't reviewed. Why? I know your reading this.

James: should I go postal on them?

McQueenfan95: no, that's for flames only. But I was going to dedicate this chapter to whoever reviewed the last chapter. Oh well. This is our big third anniversary chapter. Deadly Fangs has been kind enough to let me write it. So, this is for her.

James: well, I'd better see at least one review for this chapter.

McQueenfan95: Btw, for you country music fans out there. Yes, this is a song fic chapter. I don't own the song 'John Deere Green'.

Jen: please review this time. We're getting desparate.

Rocket: if you bozos are done clowning around, on with the story!

The sun began to sink toward the horizon, the whole western sky was lit up with brilliant bright reds and oranges. A beautiful sunset.

James shot a glance at Jen and thought, "she puts this sunset to shame". That was when he knew for certain, he was in love.

As he was turning back to watch the sunset, he happened to notice the water tower, and he was struck by inspiration.

James quickly got up and walked over to Ramone's paint shop. Where, luckily, Ramone was still cleaning up.

James said, "hey Ramone, you wouldn't happen to have any red spray paint around, would you?".

Ramone answered, "lemme look in the back".

He came back fifteen minutes later, with three cans of spray paint balanced on his hood. He said, "sorry ese, I only have Green. John Deere Green. Will that be OK?".

James said, "sure, that'll be fine", paid for the spray cans and took them back to his building. He then quickly returned to the café to finish watching the sunset be put to shame.

)))

Late that night, James grabbed the cans of paint, and silently slipped out into the night.

It was a crystal clear night, with a million stars and a sliver if the moon visable. There was enough light for James to see what he was doing.

James creapt to the water tower and quickly clambered up. When he reached the top, he began to paint on the side that faced the town. The only sound was that of pressurized gas leaving an aeresol can. 'PSSSSSSST, PSSSSSSST, PSST, PSSST, PSSSSSSSSSSSST'.

After fifteen minutes, James stepped back and admired his handy work. He then climbed back down to the ground and ran over to Cone #3 of the Cozy Cone motel, the one Jen and Rocket were staying in, stood infront of the door, and checked his work one last time. It was perfect.

James then creapt back to his building, crawled into bed, and went to sleep.

)))

The next morning, James was awoken by the sound of someone pounding on his front door.

He didn't waste any time. He went downstairs, opened the door, and there was Jen. She was wearing a grin that seemed to be three sizes too big.

Jen looked him in the eye and said, "do you mean it? Did you mean what you wrote?".

James said, "yes, I did. I meant every word".

Jen quickly wrapped her arms around him and said, "I've been hoping you'd say those words since you got here".

They walked outside and looked up at the water tower. Painted on the side of the tank, in John Deere Green paint, were the words, 'JAMES + JEN' inside a huge heart.

A short while later, Sheriff pulled up. He glared at James and said, "I'm gonna have to take you in for vandalism. Your gonna spend your jail time repainting the water tower and waxing me. Two coats of wax!".

Doc quickly pulled up, cleared his throat, and said, "as the town judge, I'll decide his sentence". He glanced at James, winked, and said, "community service. fifteen seconds".

Sheriff's jaw hit the ground while James quickly began to pick up litter and cigarette butts. When he had a handful, he walked back over to Doc and asked, "have I served my full time?".

Doc nodded and said, "your free to go". He then looked at Sheriff and said, "he was only telling the world something important. I know your disappointed. You wanted to arrest him for graffiti. But I'll tell you what", he gave Sheriff a seductive look, "come with me and I'll make you feel good as new". Sheriff nodded, and they drove off toward the clinic together.

James and Jen were both flabbergasted. James recovered first and said, "that's something that I really didn't need to know".

Jen said, "anyway, where did you get such an awesome idea?".

James answered, "I was listening to the radio and I heard the song 'John Deere Green'.

"how does it go?".

"Like this", and he began to sing the words.

_They were farm kids way down in Dixie_  
_They met in high school in the sixties_  
_Everyone knew it was love from the start_  
_One July in the midnight hour_  
_He climed up on the water tower_  
_Stood on the rail and painted a 10ft heart_  
_In John Deere green_

_On a hot summer night_  
_He wrote Billy Bob loves Charlene_  
_In letters 3 foot high_  
_And the whole town said that he should have used red_  
_But it looked good to Charlene_  
_In John Deere green_

_They settled down on 80 acres_  
_Raising sweet corn,kids and tomaters_  
_They went together like a hand and a glove_  
_On a clear day from their front yard_  
_If you look and know what to look for_  
_Off to the east you can still read his words of love_  
_In John Deere green_

_On a hot summer night_  
_He wrote Billy Bob loves Charlene_  
_In letters 3 foot high_  
_And the whole town said the boy should have used red_  
_But it looked good to Charlene_  
_In John Deere green_

_Now more then once the town has dicovered_  
_Painting over it ain't no use_  
_There ain't no paint in the world that'll cover it_  
_The heart keeps showing through_  
_In John Deere green_

_On a hot summer night_  
_He wrote Billy Bob loves Charlene_  
_In letters 3 foot high_  
_And the whole town said that the fool should have used red_  
_But it looked good to Charlene_  
_In John Deere green_

_Ahh,paint it green boy_  
_In John Deere green_

_On a hot summer night_  
_He wrote Billy Bob loves Charlene_  
_In letters 3 foot high_  
_And the whole town said the boy should have used red_  
_But it looked good to Charlene_  
_In John Deere green_

All Jen could do was smile.

McQueenfan95: ok, sorry it was shorter than normal, but if we don't start getting some reviews, our inspiration that's keeping this story going might run out. Or we just might not finish writing it.

Zack: and that would be bad... Why?

McQueenfan95: Zack, what did I say in the last chapter?

Zack: Oh shit!

McQueenfan95: Deadly Fangs, I need your help! I'll hold him down.

James: anyway, please write your reviews on the back of a winning $50,000,000 lottory ticket, and drop of in the inbox.

Deadly Fangs: *grabs Zack as he tries to run away* Oh no you don't! You had your warning and now you have to pay!


	26. Random Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cars characters, only Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin. James belongs to McQueenfan95 who game me permission to use him in the story.

McQueenfan95: hi everyone, we're back. We're gonna have some fun, *mumbles* even though you don't review.

Zack: words can not express how much I hate you.

Christine: Zack! You get yourself back here! we still need to do your makeup!

James: *tackles Zack* you stay right there. *takes Zack's gun and throws it to Dustin* hide that some place safe.

Dustin: *nods and goes to hide the gun*

Rocket: *faces McQueenfan95* see? Ya see the trouble you cause? Ever since you and James got here, there's been nothin' but trouble.

James: Rocket, alot of that trouble has befallen on me. Thank you for helping to save my life by the way. I'm the one who got shot and fell into the cactus. I'm the one who almost pissed myself because of that dang'ed spider.

McQueenfan95: Okay, that's enough of that. Anyway, on with the story.

When Jen and James got to the café, most of the towns folks were already there.

Mater smirked as he drove up to them and said, "John Deere Green', right?" as he pointed his front tire at the water tower.

James just nodded.

Sarge yelled, "THAT'S JUST STUPID!".

James released the snap on his gun holister while Jen yelled, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU MISERABLE OLD JEEP?".

Sarge realized he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. And he said, "I just heard something on the radio about some cars in California that have spent the last year and a half living around an oak tree to keep the tree from being cut down".

James said, "your right, that is stupid. I bet they're all Volkswagens or Hybrids".

"or Smart Fortwos" Jen added.

"This is why I don't really like hippies. They are such giners. Just vaginas". James stated.

Fillmore said, "F.U. James. You owe it all to the hippies. Free speech. Free Love. The music industry".

James said, "Fillmore, when you indulge stupidity, you get more stupidity. Progress is being stopped because of these morons that want to protect a tree. It's a tree. Not even an endangered one. It's a common tree. It's a renewable resource. I hate the self rightiousness of vegetarians and hippies. Their all like 'we're not destroying the world, we're not killing living creatures'. Yes, you are! You're eating plants, it's a life form. Those plants clean our planet's air. Your stopping the rejuvination of the earth".

Fillmore said, "I don't understand what your talking about".

James began to raise his voice a little as he said, "I'm talking about a year and a half of stupid hippies living at the base of a tree to protect the stupid tree! Do you live in a house? Do you live in a house, stupid?", he began to ask the same question again and again because Fillmore kept babbling, "DO YOU LIVE IN A HOUSE? DO YOU LIVE IN A HOUSE, STUPID? STUPID, DO YOU LIVE IN A HOUSE?", Fillmore stopped babbling, "DO YOU LIVE IN A HOUSE?".

"what does that have to do with trees?" Fillmore asked.

James answered, "HOUSES ARE MADE OF WOOD! WOOD COMES FROM TREES!".

"The trees are our elders, man". Fillmore stated.

James yelled, "THE TREES ARE NOT YOUR ELDERS! YOU ARE NOT A LITTLE TREE! YOU ARE NOT AN ACORN, STUPID! THEY ARE NOT YOUR ELDERS! 'THE LORD OF THE RINGS' IS A FICTIONAL MOVIE! THE TREES ARE NOT ALIVE! IT'S NOT The circle of life, STUPID!".

"the problem is that you don't get enough nature, man".

James continued yelling, "oh no, YOU DON'T GET ENOUGH NATURE! I GET ALL THE NATURE I WANT! IF YOU WANT NATURE, GO EAST! In New England and Canada, there are lots of trees, stinky. And they don't have alot of soap.

Fillmore said, "what about the whole  
'sit by the tree' thing?".

James continued to yell, "YOUR KILLING ME WITH YOUR STUPIDITY! I HOPE YOU GET A YEAST INFECTION. DO YOU HEAR ME? I HOPE YOU GET A YEAST INFECTION, BECAUSE YOU'RE A VAGINA! IF YOU WANT NATURE, MOVE TO SEQUOIA NATIONAL PARK! LIVE IN A REAL TREE THAT YOU COULD MAKE A HOUSE IN. And the tree huggin' Hybrids, I say we send Red down there and spray those stinky bastards away from the tree, and throw some soap on them and clean them real quick".

Fillmore said, "you know, your probably not gonna get any for a week now, after sayin' this shit".

James said, "oh, ya see? Two things, stupid. One, I'm old fashioned, I wouldn't be trying to get any until our wedding night, assuming we stay together. And two, you cussed. It's all free love until you get mad. Then you become normal, huh? I think I proved my point. Besides the fact, they're all like, 'let's save the world. If we save this tree, we save the world'. No, you haven't. Have you ever seen that lumber jack show on 'The History Channel'? They cut trees every day. Every day they cut lotsa trees". He looked over at Sarge, "How many of the these tree huggers are there?".

Sarge said, "I think they said there are four of them now".

"If my math is correct, a year and a half multiplied by four hippies, that's a total of... SIX YEARS! They've wasted six years between themselves. Doing what? Sitting around a tree. A damn tree. I'm gonna laugh so hard if that tree gets knocked down in a wind storm. That's why it's a stupid cause. The tree could be taken down in a wind storm tomorrow night. Then all of this time, the six years, is wasted. It could be put to better use. They could be using that time helping recovering accident victims or helping cars that are addicted to drugs, like heroin or cocaine, and help them to get clean. There are so many better causes to work for".

Evan stated, "even though I was trying to hold back laughter a minute ago, I have to agree with him. There are better uses for their time than trying to save a tree".

Doc and Sheriff pulled in a second later. Sheriff said, "do I need to take you in for disturbing the peace?".

James answered, "no. I'm done yelling".

McQueenfan95: I'm awarding points to whoever can tell me what incident that refers to. Tell me in a review. Write that review on the back of a new 57" plasma screen TV, and put it in our inbox.

Zack: I hate you all!

Christine: but you look so pretty.

Evan: yes, you look FABULOUS!

James: Evan, don't ever say that out loud again.

Rocket: I'm getting out of here.

James and Jen: PLEASE REVIEW!

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs and McQueenfan95!


	27. Painful Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Cars or any of it's characters except Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin. James belongs to McQueenfan95.

Oh my God...I live! Yes I know it's been a while since I wrote a chapter of my own for this story and I really don't want to get into detail about what's been going on where I'm living. Just leave me be about it okay? I finally got some inspiration for this and I would like some good feedback on it please.

In this chapter, I give you a small taste of what it was like for Jen growing up with Him. I dare not write all of it, for it's just to violent.

On with the story!

_Jen (five years old)_

She had been a bad girl. He said that something bad happened in the village again and it was her fault, so as punishment He locked her in the closet, saying that only good little girls deserved bedrooms. Everything bad was her fault. She remembered back when she had a Mommy, back when after He had finished punishing her she would run into Mommy's arms and feel safe and loved. Until one day she heard Mommy crying out in pain while He yelled at her. Suddenly Mommy had screamed and everything was quiet.

Then there was no more Mommy.

He said she had been bad again for what happened to Mommy and he hit her with a belt across her small back until she couldn't move. He locked her in her room for days after that only letting her out once a day so she wouldn't make a mess. But now she didn't have a room and the closet was so cold and all she had to keep her warm was the tattered fabric she called her blankie. She wanted to call out for her big brother but He said if she did He would kill him. No! He couldn't kill Rocket, he was her big brother! She didn't want to loose the only other being who cared about her!

A small sob slipped past her bruised and swollen lips and she wrapped her blankie around her tighter before curling up into a tiny ball in one corner of her new room, her closet. Maybe...maybe if she was a good girl, He would let her out for some food...maybe if she stopped being such a bad girl, He would love her like Mommy did before she went away forever.

Maybe...if she was a good girl...

**XXX**

_Jen (ten years old)_

Sweat was dripping into her eyes as she ran the last mile back to the village while panting for breath. Her lungs felt like they couldn't get enough oxygen into them and her legs were on fire from running non-stop for the past two hours. He wouldn't let her rest, once again saying that only good girls deserved to rest. Why couldn't she be good? Why wasn't she like the other girls in the village, they didn't have to run across the dessert everyday or get beaten by someone who was suppose to care for them. She wanted to be with Rocket down by the creek they had found a few months before, watching the tiny fish swim by.

Gasping in pain and shock as she stumbled over a rock, she pushed herself harder when she saw her house come into view. He said if she was faster this time he would give her a whole glass of water to drink after. A whole glass! All for herself! She only got half or less most of the time and she wanted to please Him so badly, make Him see that she was a good girl.

She ran past the post and all but collapsed onto the hard packed dirt in the backyard as He looked at the time it took for her to run. Licking her dry lips, she looked up at Him but didn't say a word. She had learned long ago that bad girls spoke out of line. She was a good girl that way, never speaking unless He said she could. He even patted her head once and said so while giving her half a cookie. Pushing herself up on shaking legs, she stood before Him, waiting to see if she had been a good girl.

She hadn't.

A solid punch to the side of her head made a sharp pain suddenly blossom in her skull as she crumpled to to the dirt while He yelled at her that it was the same time from yesterday. Black spots danced in front of her eyes as He kicked her in her ribs, knocking the breath out of her already oxygen deprived lungs. Between the pounding in her head, her now bruised ribs and her pushing her worn out body for two hours straight she couldn't stop herself from sinking into the blackness that offered her escape from the pain she was feeling.

She secretly learned to love the darkness and the small comfort it gave her.

**XXX**

_Jen (thirteen years old)_

This was wrong! This was WRONG! What had she done to deserve this? Her entire body ached but nothing could draw the pain away from there...where He had touched her and hurt her the most. He had left right after He was done, say that this would be part of her punishment from now on if she was really bad. But...she hadn't been out of the house all day. She HAD been a good girl, she hadn't done anything wrong.

She was starting to question why He was so mean to her, why she was always a bad girl even when she hadn't done anything but blink and breath. Rocket was getting more and more worried about her as the years went past. Her big brother didn't know what He had been doing to her...or what her new punishment was and she didn't want him to find out. If he knew what a bad girl she was he would be mean to her too, just like He and the rest of the village was.

No...no matter what, Rocket could never find out what was going on...because he would either be mean to her or He would kill him like He said He would all those years ago.

Drawing her chained wrists up to her chest, she curled up on her side as best she could without causing more pain to her damaged body and closed her eyes, quietly calling for the blackness that would ease her suffering, even if just a little.

**XXX**

_Jen (sixteen years old)_

Narrowing her eyes at Him, she waited for the right moment when He would leave and go into the next room. He hadn't noticed her yet, a small blessing on her part but she knew if He didn't follow his routine He would spot her and all hell would break loose. Pulling her small backpack higher on her back, she grinned slightly as He moved into the next room to check and make sure the windows were locked or whatever the hell He did this early in the morning. Running as fast as she could, she burst through the front door just as He started to yell for her to get her sorry ass back inside.

Like she was going to do that.

Having been trained for years, she easily out ran Him even with the limp he gave her days ago for once again being a 'bad girl' and hurried to the spot where Rocket said he would pick her up. This was her day, her special birthday and she wasn't going to give Him the satisfaction of taking another one from her. Opening her pack, she dug around a big before pulling out her canister of water and taking a small drink before looking at her other treasures.

A CD player from a stranger along with several CD's reasted near the bottom. Strange how someone who didn't even know her would be so kind as to give her something like that. But she loved it, listening to music helped take her mind away from what was real, or what had just been done to her by Him.

Her other treasure was a gun. It had been laying around on the ground when she found it and after secretly fixing it and finding bullets that would fit into the chamber, she had for once had a feeling of power. Of self control, something she had never felt before.

Things were going to change for her, whether He liked it or not.

**XXX**

_Jen (eighteen years old)_

She couldn't believe this was happening. After everything she had been though in her eighteen years of life, she never thought that this of all things would be the turning point for her and Rocket. They watched from a hill several miles away, well hidden from view as the village they had grew up in was taken over by Human Hunters of all things. Holding her bag of treasures tighter, she let out a small humorless laugh as one of the houses caught fire. Even from here she could hear the voices of the other villagers screaming in fear, pain and shock.

"I never thought...that this would be how it ends for that accursed place..." She whispered to herself before turning and quickly climbing up on Rocket's roof. "Lets get out of here Rocket...there's nothing left for us anymore."

"It's over Jen...everything that was done to you is finally over."

"No...it'll never be over...not until He's dead and gone Rocket...not until He's dead and gone."

And there you go people. Please give reviews for they are love and love makes me happy which makes me want to write more with makes more chapters for you guys which gives me more reviews...see the cycle? It's a win win for everyone.

**Critics United, please do not leave a review if you find something wrong with the story or if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. Please send me a PM. Thank you.**

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	28. Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cars or any of its characters except Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin. James belongs to McQueenfan95.

Well I'm back again...I'm running way low on inspiration so this chapter is really just a filler, but it's a chapter none the less. The good news is, I'm finally getting close to the ending for this thing. Maybe when I start the sequel, I'll be able to update it faster then I did with this one.

Sarge: ***grumbles* **When hell freezes over you will...

Deadly Fangs: You're not helping old man. I haven't been bugging you lately either, so shut up before I start doing that again.

Rocket: Lets get on with the story before these two blow a fuse.

Groaning in frustration and pain, Jen rubbed at her temples as the pounding in her head continued. It didn't help that the annoying army boy Zack kept bugging her to tell him everything she knew about the village she grew up in. What was so special about that place anyway? All it and the people there gave her was pain and sadness. Her new boyfriend James tried to help her take her mind off it but he couldn't do anything about the pounding in her head. She had finally told him she was going to go lay down for a nap and had retreated to the comfort of the cosy cone her and her brother had been living in since they first came to the town.

"Oh god my head...stupid heat, stupid sun, stupid Zack...!" She spat out the last part in disgust, hating the fact that he was her older twin brother. She was happy with Rocket as her family but now she had this guy on her back 24/7 about how she should be doing this or that. At least Rocket gave her some space when she needed it.

Like now.

A small pile of blankets had been moved in there for her so she wouldn't have to sleep on the ground. She was use to it but she wasn't going to complain. Laying there in the cool darkness of the cone, Jen once again sighed heavily and rubbed at her temples again.

"This is just great...just fucking perfect...the one time I need to relax and it's not working..." Flipping over onto her stomach, she bunched up her pillow and pulled one of the blankets up so that it covered her from the waist down with her feet sticking out. She had stripped down to a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt, the heat from the sun making her feel like she had been cooking outside and she still felt that way for some reason. Strange, usually when she got to someplace cool and dark it helped take the heat away from her body but this time it wasn't doing her any good what so ever.

Flipping the pillow over to get to the cool side, she sighed as her body finally started to drift off into sleep, the blackness welcoming her like an old friend. At least there she wouldn't have to worry about the heat or Zack or the pounding in her head.

She never noticed the shadow as it moved across the small window.

**XXX**

Moving as quietly as He could, He moved past the small window where He knew El Diablo was resting. He still couldn't believe that no matter how many things He threw at her, the filthy bitch managed to stay just out of His grasp. At least all His watching hadn't been in vain though.

He finally found His son.

He knew that his dead wife had given birth to twins but had never found out just what had become of the child who was suppose to follow in his footsteps and rule the village with an iron fist. He watched him from a distance as he always did, not wanting to be found out with El Diablo and Rocket living in this dump of a town. Growling slightly, he glanced again at the window and narrowed his eyes. "You will pay dearly for this El Diablo. Keep my son from me. We'll rebuild the village, make it stronger then it was before but first...first, I have to get you and that annoying car you call a brother out of the way. And oh, how I will enjoy watching you suffer for everything you have done."

Sparing one last quick glance at the young man called Zack, He made his way back to his hiding spot. Waiting was part of the game and all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike.

**XXX**

Rocket was worried. Jen had been rubbing at her head all day, complaining of a pounding headache that wouldn't go away and was getting worse by the minute. Not even James seemed to be able to do any good. He still didn't fully trust the guy, finding it weird how his little sister had taken to him right away. He trusted her judgement though, so he would tolerate it for her sake. Glancing up at the clock he realized that not only had she missed lunch but she was going to miss supper if she slept any longer.

As he drove over to the cone he suddenly felt very uneasy and looked around. It felt like he was being watch and he had learned long ago to trust his feeling when it came to certain stuff.

"Either I'm getting paranoid or He's around somewhere..." He mumbled to himself as he opened the door to the cone and silently rolled inside. Quickly spotting her in the small room, he gently nudged her with a tire, hoping she would wake up. "Hey there kiddo, time to wake up. You need to eat."

A ragged cough followed by a weak mumble was the only thing he got in response.

Frowning deeply Rocket gently rolled her over onto her back and lightly put his tire to her forehead, eyes going wide when he felt the heat coming off his little sister in waves. It was never a good thing when she got sick. It took days, sometimes more then a week for her to get better and she was still recovering from the bullet wound she had gotten all those weeks ago. Getting a firm look on his frame, he backed out as quietly as he could and headed back to the cafe where the other humans were getting their food. Nudging the first human he was close to he nodded at Dustin when he looked down at him, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Get me some bottled water and crackers if there's any. Jen's sick."

Dustin blinked at him a few times, still not use to cars talking to him at all let alone the car who called the feisty female who managed to hold her own against Zack his sister. Nodding slightly he held up a finger to show that he would be a minute before heading back inside to get the requested food. Putting the supplies in a bag he carried it back out to Rocket and offered it to him, not even making an odd face when the car had grabbed the bag with his teeth and drove back to the cone where he and the female were resting. Tilting his head, he thought over what had just happened and realized that for once, a car had spoken to him without putting him down for being a human. Maybe he could learn to like this town after all.

**XXX**

It had been days since Jen had gotten sick with a fever and Rocket had yet to let anyone near her. Every time one of the other humans tried to get into the cone to see how she was doing he would chase them off with his engine revving loudly and horn blasting their eardrums. They didn't know what Jen was like with a fever, she spoke in her sleep and he didn't want anyone to hear something she didn't want people to know yet. Things started to look up on the third day though as her fever finally broke and she could handle more food besides the crackers and water she had been living on. The downside was on that day the cone was filled completely with tourists traveling through.

That meant Rocket and Jen would have to leave their cone for the night and sleep someplace else.

"It's no big deal Sally, really. Me and Jen have slept outside before we'll just have to be careful she doesn't get sick again."

"I know but still. I wish one of the other buildings was fixed up enough for you to sleep there. She just got over that fever."

"You both do realize I'm right here you know." Jen stated as she sat on top of Rocket's roof. As much as she loved her brother and the fact that he was looking out for her, he wasn't letting her out of his sight for a moment and she felt way to weak for her own liking. She needed to move. Do laps, push ups, whatever! She never felt weak before and she didn't like it one bit. Huffing in annoyance when the two of them ignored her and continued talking about where they were suppose to stay for the night Jen rested her head in her hands and waited for the two of them to stop talking. She was still so out of it that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her and let out a startled yelp when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She was about to bash the person's face in but stopped herself when she hear a light chuckle. "That wasn't nice you know..."

Grinning as Jen turned herself around slightly so she could rest her head on his shoulder, James lightly nuzzled his face into her hair. "Hello to you too lovely. I've missed you." He hugged her tighter as he said that, frowning slightly as he felt her ribs through her shirt. The last thing she needed was to loose anymore weight when she was so thin to begin with, but that could wait for now. "What are you guys talking about anyway?"

"We got a bunch of tourists booked for tonight and the cone is completely filled. I can't rebook them because this was already booked long before any of you guys showed up. Long story short, Jen and Rocket don't have a place to sleep for the night." Sally explained with a sigh.

"Well why don't you two spend the night at my place. It's not much, but there's enough room for the three of us."

"Sounds good to me. Better then sleeping out in the open with Him out there, what do you say Rocket?"

Narrowing his eyes, Rocket thought his options over. As much as he didn't like James, cause no one would ever be good enough for his sister, he couldn't let Jen sleep outside when she just got over a fever. She would just end up getting sick all over again. "Fine. But I swear if I start hearing anything I shouldn't I'm gonna run you over and make mince meat out of you James...and both of you better not be kissing on my roof right now!"

Laughing at the panicked and pissed off tone in her brother's voice, Jen patted a spot next to his sunroof and shook her head. "Naw, we're not doing that to ya bro. Of course that doesn't say we didn't do anything all those other times..." Trailing off she, James and Sally laughed as Rocket honked his horn in annoyance. No one realized in the days and weeks to come, things were about to change for all of them.

And there we go! Another chapter ***cough***filler***cough* **finished. Please people, I would really like some reviews. They would make my day...seriously. I don't know what to do with myself right now.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	29. Fire!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars or any of its characters except Jen, Rocket, Evan, Chirstine, Zack and Dustin. James belongs to McQueenfan95.

Hey readers, We're back! This time, it's McQ. Could you tell? Anyway, enough of my chatter...

Sarge: We'd had enough chatter before you and that Ginger got here.

James: Ok Sarge, you just said the wrong thing. *catches Sarge with a net gun* Hey Mater! Help me toss this trash into the cactus!

Jen: Lets just get on with the story.

Later that evening, James unlocked the door to his building and said, "Welcome to Château James."

Rocket rolled into the garage and said, "Château? It looks more like an abandoned garage to me."

James got slightly offeneded, because, as you know, a mans home is his castle. But, he chuckled and he said, "Hey, it's nicer than your garage."

"Ding ding!" said Jen, "Back to your corners, boys."

James continued to chuckle as he got out some extra blankets and pillows. He began to muse about something to himself, "Now where did I put that...? Ah ha! There you are!" He turned around holding a tarp and car sleeping mats. "You'd be amazed what people will leave in abandoned buildings." he said, laying out the mats for Rocket to sleep on.

Rocket glared at James as Jen made her way up the stairs and said, "I'm only gonna say this once buddy, if you make one move on her, if you so much as touch her in a way she dislikes, I'll break both your legs, then snap your neck."

James chuckled, patted Rocket's hood and said, "Don't worry, Rocket. There's no danger of me needing to be serviced quite that badly this evening. I took care of that eariler."

Rocket raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh?"

James held up a fist, and shook it up and down.

Rocket continued to look at him like he was crazy.

James rolled his eyes, and lowered his fist to waist level, and continued shaking it.

At that point, Rocket slapped himself in the windshield with is antenna. (car equivelent of a face-palm) "Just go to bed. Please, just go to bed", Rocket begged.

"Ok, Night", said James as he climbed up the stairs.

Jen and James were sitting on the upstairs couch, arguing about who was gonna sleep where.

"I told you already, I don't mind sleeping on the couch," said Jen.

"And I told you", said James, "You are a guest and will be treated as such. Therefore, for the entirity of your stay, you will be sleeping in the bed, end of discussion." Jen opened her mouth to argue, but James repeated, "End... Of discussion."

Jen sighed and said, "Alright, fine. I'll sleep in your bed with you, but thats as far as it goes", she then whispered in his ear, "Maybe I'll even let you get a little feel."

"Whoa whoa whoa!", said James, "That wasn't what I was gettin' at at all. You're sleeping in the bed, I'm sleeping on the couch. I don't need your brother distroying me."

Jen sighed and said, "Alright," and whispered I'm his ear, "You can still take a quick feel if ya want."

James chuckled and said, "Tempting, but not tonight. Not that I don't want to, I don't want what's-his-grill listening in."

James tucked her into the bed, kissed her forehead and said, "Sleep tight, my little angel." He then flicked off the lamp and curled up on the couch.

XXX

He held back a nasty laugh as he set up His device.

He had decided tonight would be his night to strike. He'd get El Diablo and that stupid car. Plus, now there was that Ginger boy. All of them together in that rickity old building that would burn like tow.

Three birds, one stone. Too easy.

He leaned an old tire against the back wall, stuck a one gallon can of gas in it, and dropped a lit cigarette inside the can. He then ran for cover as the fire-bomb He had created took off.

He laughed evilly as the flames grew and spread up the side of the old building.

XXX

James snapped awake to hear the sound of the smoke alarm. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed. He then realized just how warm it was. He jumped off the couch as he heard Rocket screaming downstairs.

"FIRE!" Rocket screamed.

James scrambled over to the bed and shook Jen awake.

"Wha? Whaz wrong?" she asked.

"Theres a fire!" James yelled, "We gotta go!"

Jen sprung out of the bed and was halfway to the stairs when she realized James wasn't behind her. She turned around and saw him stuffing his stuff into his rucksack.

"GO!" James screamed, "I gotta get my stuff!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Jen yelled as smoke started to pour up the stairwell.

James stuffed the last of his stuff and his Walkman into his ruck, then grabbed his guitar and said, "Lets get the fuck outta here!"

They ran down the stairs and saw that flames were starting to roll across the ceiling.

Rocket, releaved that they were finally with him again, plowed through the door, Jen and James following right behind him.

Not fifteen seconds after they escaped, the first floor ceiling came crashing down, bringing the whole upstairs with it.

Red pulled up and went to work trying to put out the inferno.

Jen, Rocket and James watched as the building was devoured by the flames that almost took their lives.

XXX

He laughed as He heard the screams from inside the building, but cursed out loud when He saw the stupid car plow out of the front door, followed by El Diablo and that retarded boy.

He growled His distaste as He watched the three watch the building burn.

"I WILL get you, El Diablo, and when I do..." He licked his lips at the thought of all the evil things He'd have to do to punish her.

He then dissappeared into the darkness.

XXX

James put an arm around Jen to comfort her as they sat in Rocket's roof. Jen was shaking like a leaf, which could be expected when you come within a hair's width of being killed.

Red continued pouring water into the building, but the fire wasn't dying.

It was well after dawn when the fire was finally extingushed. James was picking through the remains, trying to see if he could find a cause, when he smelled it.

He took a deep wiff and said, "Gasoline." He went straight to the back wall where he found the melted remains of a plastic gas can, and the steel rings from an old tire.

"Hey Red!" He called over his shoulder, "Come take a look at this! I think I found the cause!"

Red pulled around, took one sniff, saw the evidence and said, "Hey Sheriff! We got the cause!" Sheriff pulled up and Red said, "Look at this." And pointed a tire at the evidence.

Sheriff gasped as James said, "It was arson. No doubt. But who would want to harm me, Rocket or Jen?"

Sheriff shrugged and said, "Couldn't tell ya. I'll see what I can scrape up with this evidence." He then took out a small camera and snapped some pictures of the device.

James walked over to the café, where Jen and Rocket were having breakfast, and said, "Well guys, I have good news and bad news. The good news is, we found the cause. The bad news is, it was arson".

Jen gasped and said, "James, I... I think I know who started that fire." She grabbed his hand and led him away from the café, down the street, to the building that used to be the Budville gas station. She lead him inside, close the door and said, "You're probably not gonna believe me when I say this but..." And she burst into tears.

James put an arm around her and said, "Somebody hurt you, didn't they? Someone you thought cared about you?"

Jen sniffed, nodded and said "Yes. How did you...?"

James lifted his shirt to expose several scars, but the worst were the ones the looked like someone had used a knife to make tally marks in his chest.

"Everytime I got in trouble, my Sargent would carve another line into me. I guess the rule is when you get too many, they use you first for torture practice, then they kill you."

Jen covered her mouth with one hand in shock.

"Please", said James, "I don't need your pity."

Jen hugged him and said "There's no pity. Infact..." She brushed away a tear as she turned around and lifted her shirt enough for James to see the scars.

James gasped and said "My god! Who did this to you?"

Jen drew a ragged breath and said "A man I only call, 'Him'." She told him the entire story. Everything He'd ever done to her. It all came out.

James stared in absolute shock. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He wrapped his arms around her and said "That monster. How could He do those all those horrible things to you?"

Jen hugged James tightly and said, "Lets get out of here before He makes his next move."

They quickly left the abandoned gas station, and walked back to the café.

Well, thats all for now folks. And C'mon guys, review!

Sarge: I have cactus... in places.

James: Serves you right. Never call me a Ginger.

McQ: anyway, review and we'll see ya later. Bye!

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs and McQueenfan95!


	30. This can't be happening!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cars characters, only Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack and Dustin. James belongs to McQueenfan95.

Alright guys, here's another chapter for you. I **KNOW** you guys are reading it, but reviews are always welcomed. Now, on with the story!

**_XxX_**

James and Jen were walking along one of the old dirt roads. Rocket was rolling along next to them, just to be sure nothing happened.

They'd been walking for fifteen minutes before Jen finally broke down and started crying. "What are we gonna do?" she asked as the tears streamed down her face. "If He catches us, there's no telling what He'll do!"

James wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly.

**_XxX_**

He was watching the three through his binoculars. He also had a detonator in one hand.

He laughed and said, "I got em right where I want em. Now I can finally take care of that stupid car, once and for all".

He lowered the binoculars, muttered, "El Diablo is mine!" then hit the switch on the detonator.

**_XxX_**

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. James and Jen whirled around to see Rocket was turned onto his side next to a smoking crater.

"ROCKET!" Jen screamed as she and James ran to where he lay.

They took one look and knew Rocket was in trouble. His front fenders were pushed out, his grill was pretty much gone, his hood was missing and his engine was leaking fluids at an alarming rate.

James pulled out a roll of duct tape and began patching hoses as quickly as he could. He looked up at Jen and said, "Jen, go back to town and get Doc and Mater. I have to stay if Rocket has any chance of survival."

"But... B-b-but..." Jen stammered.

"Jen" said James, "Its the only way we can save Rocket. I know you don't want to leave him, but he needs help. If I don't try to stop the fluid loss, he'll die for sure!"

Jen nodded, hugged James, kissed Rocket's fender and said, "Hang in there, bro" and she took off at full tilt up the dirt road.

James continued taping the damaged hoses when Rocket drew a ragged breath and said, "James. Look at me."

James looked up, turned his head sideways, and looked Rocket square in the eye.

Rocket then gasped, "If I...don't make it...take care...of Jen...don't let...anything...happen to her..." and he passed out.

"Rocket! Say with me! Don't you die on me, dammit!", said James as he finished patching the hoses and began performing what he thought was the equivalent of CPR. He grabbed Rocket's serpentine belt, (his engine had stalled, btw) and began yanking on it, making it move around the pulleys, in the very least, turning the alternator and charging Rocket's battery.

**_XxX_**

He laughed more. That stupid car drove right onto the bomb he had planted. He was as good as dead.

"Now all that's left is that Ginger. That'll be too easy."

He raised his rifle and quickly got James in his sights, but he didn't pull the trigger. He instead lowered the weapon.

"I'll save him. I wanna see the look on El Diablo's face when I kill him." He said, then he disappeared into the inky shadows.

**_XxX_**

Jen returned a short while later with Doc and Mater.

They quickly got Rocket back on his wheels and towed him to the clinic as fast as they dared.

When they finally got to the clinic, Doc told James, "I need your help with this. He has extensive undercarriage damage, and I don't dare put him on the lift. You're gonna have to crawl underneath him."

James nodded, washed the dirt and oil off his hands, pulled on a pair of mechanic's gloves, grabbed a wrench, and crawled under Rocket while Doc went to work on his engine.

**_XxX_**

Several hours later, James, who was covered in a mixture of oil, grease, transmission fluid, and antifreeze, crawled out from under Rocket and said, "Well, I've done all I can do on the ground. Now we just have to put him on the lift to finish the welds."

Doc nodded and said, "His motor looks good for now. I don't have the replacement parts in stock right now, but I have a new front end and the other broken parts all on order and if he can make it to the end of the week, He'll be just fine."

James sighed and said, "Ya know, I wish I was half as sure that he's gonna make it as you are."

As Doc drove over to the café to tell everyone the news, James sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He looked at Rocket's lifeless form and said, "C'mon Rocket, hang in there, buddy. We need you. I need you. But above all, Jen needs you. If for nothing else, hold on for her." Just then, he began feel exhausted. He hadn't slept at all since the fire, which had been three days earlier, so it was understandable.

He cuddled up against Rocket's tire, and fell asleep.

(James' dream)

_James was amongst several other young men. All of them in the same military uniform._

_The Sargent walked up the center of the barracks, turned, and walked straight to where James stood and kneed him right in the crotch._

_James dropped like a sack of potatoes. As be fell, his face met the Sargent's other knee, bloodying his nose._

_The Sargent was on him in a split second. He took out his battle knife, cut James' shirt off, and cut another tally mark into his chest._

_James screamed in pain as his chest began bleeding._

(end dream)

James woke up, shaking like a leaf and drenched in sweat. He started crying softly at the memories. "Damn you, Sargent Dillard. Damn you!" he growled.

Doc came back into the garage, noticed where James was and said, "You must be exhausted. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

James nodded as he got up and dashed out the door and into the night, not wanting Doc to see him like this.

Jen was leaning against one of the gas pumps, silently praying for Rocket to recover and trying to ignore Christine's sugar powered babbling, when she heard someone, James, run past the café and into one of the abandoned shops. She got up and pulled her gun out of the holster as she walked toward the Rusty Bumper shop. "Hello?" she called as she pushed the door open. Immediately, she heard James sobbing. "James? Are you alright?" she asked.

James looked up at her, tears streaming down his face, and he said, "I bet you feel pretty silly right now. Well, take a good look. Your boyfriend is weak. I admit it. I'm in here, bawlin' my eyes out over a bad memory."

Jen quickly shoved her gun back in the holster, sat down next to James, put an arm around him and said, "You are not weak. We all cry from time to time."

James managed to choke back a son and said, "I had a nightmare about my Sargent. He found out that in my spare time I was studying to maybe one day become a mechanic. He called me a traitor, whipped me, locked me in the hot box for a week, then marked me again when I finally got out. By the way, the hot box is a metal box that used to be a cargo shipping container, they lock you in there and it gets baked under the desert sun. It gets unbearably hot real fast."

Jen hugged James tighter. She knew that they had both been through Hell.

"That's not all," said James, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He took a deep breath and said, "He said he'd kill me if I ever told anyone, but..." he stopped then blurted out, "He raped me!"

Jen was completely shocked.

James began to tell her the story. He said, "two nights after I got out of the hot box, he dragged me out of my bunk and into the showers. He held his gun to my head and made me suck him off. After he finished in my mouth and forced me to swallow it, he forced me to let him fuck my ass. What could I do? He had a gun to my head. He stuffed a rag into my mouth and had his way with me."

Jen was completely speechless. She hadn't realized that they had both had been through the deepest level of Hell on earth.

James hugged her tightly and said, "Please stay with me. I can't stand to be alone right now."

Jen took James' ball cap off, set it on the floor, and gently stroked his hair. "There there," she said, as if she was talking to a scared child, "Everything's gonna be alright."

They both knew that it wasn't the truth, but they were both in desperate need of comfort.

**_XxX_**

He laughed evilly as He looked through the clinic window at Rocket's lifeless body.

"I said it before, and I'm gonna say it again. El Diablo is mine! And no one, man or machine, is gonna keep her from me!" He said.

He went through his pack, making sure He had everything He would need. Rope, rags, a blackjack, his rifle and his six shot revolver.

"Now all that's left to do is to wait for nightfall." He said, and He disappeared back to his hideout.

**_XxX_**

That night, James and Jen cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms.

He slunk out of His hideout, snuck over to The Rusty Bumper, pried the door open with a crowbar and slipped inside.

It wasn't long before He found them, holding onto each other.

He held in a laugh, and slapped Jen across the face.

Jen woke up, looked up at Him, and was about to scream in terror, but He shoved a rag into her mouth, silencing her.

James, who was a very light sleeper, woke up, saw the intruder and Jen with a rag in her mouth, and realized that this asshole must be that monster know only as Him.

James reached for his gun, but was stopped when he was hit in the back of the head with a blackjack and his world ended in an explosion of white light.

Jen continued to scream into the rag, praying that James would wake up, or maybe somebody else would hear her. She started struggling, trying to get away from Him, but He had already slapped a set of handcuffs on her.

He swung his blackjack a second time and hit Jen. It knocked her out cold.

And that's the end of yet another chapter! Special thanks to McQueenfan95 for writing up this chapter and for working on the next one as well. *looks at time* Well, I really should be heading off to bed soon, so I'll let ya be.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs and McQueenfan95!


	31. Don't Scream

Disclaimer: See the first 30 chapters.

Deadly Fangs: Wow, just...wow...it's been a while. This is a filler chapter really but it's better then nothing, right? In any case, enjoy.

When Jen finally came to several hours later, the first thing she noticed was that her arms were tied behind her back, a gag in her mouth and one of her legs was shackled to the floor. Keeping her breathing slow and even, she carefully cracked open an eye and saw that she was in a windowless room with nothing but a single flickering lightbulb. Groaning in pain as the pounding in her head made itself known, Jen closed her eye tightly and let out a small whimper.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to her brother and make sure he had made it through the night. And James...lord, was James even okay? He was in the room with her when He attacked them and there was no telling what He would do if given the chance.

"Well well, looks like the little slut is awake. Long time no see El Diablo."

Snapping both eyes open in shock, Jen turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw Him standing right behind her, a sick twisted grin on His face.

Yelling at Him through the gag as He walked around her and kicked her in the stomach, Jen glared hatefully at him.

"Aw, what's the matter El Diablo? Did that hurt? Heh, that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you next. Maybe if you're a good little bitch I'll go easy on you while I'm having my 'fun'...what do you say?"

As he kneeled down next to her and reached for the gag in her mouth, Jen shrunk back as if in fear. She knew that if He thought he was in charge, He would let his guard down. She would be able to get a few hits in before hand and hopefully find a way out of the room before He tried to do anything else to her. As soon as He got close enough to touch her face, she reared back her head then lunged forward and bashed her forehead right into His nose.

"YOU SORRY SACK OF SHIT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT AND LEAVE YOU FOR THE VULTURES! YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BROTHER!"

Yanking her up by the front of her shirt after wiping the blood off his nose, he punched her several times in her face then slammed the back of her head against the unyielding rock floor, rage coming off of him in waves. "You filthy bitch! How dare you attack me and talk back to me! I made you!"

Breathing hard through clenched teeth and glaring up at him with only one eye, the other now swollen shut, Jen let out a low chuckle. "How dare I? How dare you...you were suppose to care for me...instead you kill my mother, beat me, made the village hate me..." Quickly spitting out a bloody wad of spit at his face, Jen just stared coldly at him as his anger level grew. "You know what else? Fathers don't rape their daughters...if anyone here is the devil, it's you!"

Closing her eye as He pulled back His hand again, Jen remained silent throughout the beating. She was not going to give Him the pleasure of hearing her scream.

_**XxX**_

By the time He was finished beating Jen two hours later, she was nothing but a bloody mess. He had broke her right arm and several of her ribs in the first hour then twisted her left ankle as she tried to get away when he went to tear off her pants. Her shirt was gone as was her bra and she was missing one pant leg up to her mid-thigh while the other was pretty much shredded to pieces.

But even after all the pain he just inflicted on her, not once had she screamed.

Panting as He glared down at her, He wiped the sweat from his forehead then carefully touched his swollen nose, wincing as he did so. "Can't believe you broke my nose you little shit. I'll have to punish you for that, but later. I have to take care of your little friends. If all goes well, you'll have a cell mate in here with you. Wont that be fun?" Laughing as He opened the heavy metal door, Jen curled up as best she could and prayed.

_**XxX**_

Back in Radiator Springs, as soon as James came to and told the others what had happened, they had begun to for a plan in order to get Jen back. While Sarge was getting supplies together, James headed over to the clinic to see Rocket. He was still hooked up to machines to in order to keep his engine running while Doc waited for the spare parts to come in. Lightly touching Rocket's hood while being carefull of all the wires, James spoke softly.

"I promised you I would take care of Jen...I'm going to bring her back Rocket. You just have to hold on for a little while longer, okay? None of us want to loose either of you."

With that said, James turned on his heel and walked out the door.

He had a battle to get ready for.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
